Imperial Afflictions
by kickasskunoichi
Summary: AU: Sakura is a princess. Sasuke is leader of the largest military unit. Their marriage is arranged by Sakura's father, King Haruno. Though enraged by this, she is helpless in changing her fate, her duty to her dynasty preventing it. She had naively believed she would marry Prince Naruto. Sasuke however, is benefiting just as much as the king. Chivalry, rivalry, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**_One_**

The drawing room was small compared to other rooms in the palace, though nonetheless beautiful. A golden chandelier was raised high above, dormant as its light was not required during the day. The room consisted of a few settees and chaises gathered snugly in the middle, their arms gold and fabric white and teal to match the rest of the chamber. Guards were stationed along the length of the room as they were around most of palace, each bearing the emblem of the Haruno monarchy.

The room contained the only entrance to the throne room, which was why Sakura rested on one of the divans, her fingers idly tracing the filigree patterns as she waited. The king was in there right now, discussing private matters unknown to her. She knew it would likely be a while until the gargantuan doors to her left opened, but still she didn't mind sitting there.

Soon enough she would be able to enter the room and speak with her father about an event she would like to accompany her dearest friend to. As it was located quite far, she required permission to leave the court for an extended period of time. So she sat, imagining what sort of boring conference was being held in there this time, unknowing to the fact her very fate was being determined.

In truth, there was no big event. Her friend had concocted the lie in order to get her away from the ever demanding eyes of court. She had insisted that Sakura be granted some freedom to do as she wished, but as the only child of the ruler, her responsibilities as princess were as relentless as ever.

Normally, she would have hated the idea, deeming it unforgivable to deceive a father who had given so much to her. But she had to admit, being cooped up here all year round was starting to grate on her sanity. So she decided she would lie, just this once, if it produced her even an ounce of freedom. What harm would it do?

Of course, she would eventually have to return. It was inevitable. Just as her future reign.

She sighed, now looking up to the painted sky on the ceiling depicting gods and angels alike among clouds of pure white. What she would give to have talent like that! To make the beholder's soul fill with tranquillity upon gaze– to entrap one for eternity. The thought of having that much power over someone was exhilarating.

And she was almost certain she would never have it.

Though she was princess, and strictly speaking ruled over an entire kingdom, that wasn't the sort of power she longed for. What she wanted went beyond that. Power over someone's heart. She had never been delusional enough to believe such a thing could happen to her, yet she was unable to stop her mind from wondering what it would be like, to have someone at the mercy of her every wish, and in return she at theirs.

The doors to the throne room thundered open, breaking her thought trail and effectively making her jump out of her skin. Her head snapped to the source of the unexpected arrival, and she found herself staring at a young man, no doubt whom had just been in presence of the king. Her heart still pounded in her chest from the initial shock and she felt as if she had been caught in the act of something private, her thoughts laid out bare for all to see. But that wasn't possible, for how could he have known what she was thinking of? Nevertheless she felt raw and emotionally exposed. But maybe that was because of something else.

Like the way his eyes were intently trained on her.

She swallowed as she stared back in perplex. His tall stature and regal looks were not unlike who he had just had an audience with, but still managed to be completely different at the same time. He was sharp edged and possessed a distinctive cold aura, his entirety clothed in black. His hair and eyes appeared this colour too, and Sakura had to stifle a breath at how dominating he looked as he stood there on the threshold.

He took a step forward, holding her gaze as he let the doors fall close behind him. She noticed a sword peaking from his side, and was baffled by how he had been allowed to carry it in the presence of the king in such a secluded room. Did that mean her father trusted him?

"You must be the princess," he spoke, his voice somehow rough and smooth at once. For reasons unknown, this invigorated her, and she bit back a retort.

"I am," she replied simply instead, glad she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. Was he squinting at her now? What the hell was his problem?

Sakura waited for him to say something else, but he seemed to be weighing his options, and taking an awfully long time in doing so for her liking. Seconds ticked by and she couldn't help herself from blurting, "And who are you?"

He merely stared at her as if this was the stupidest thing to say. Should she know who he was? Well, even so, she didn't. So she pushed, "So?"

He raised an eyebrow as if seconding her question, seeming like he wasn't going to supply her with answer, to her dismay. Whatever. She didn't want to know who he was anyway. "Is my father free to see me, then?"

"The king is in the company of his advisors," he said after a moment, "I recommend you wait until he is finished speaking with them."

"Since when were you _my_ advisor?"

He was squinting at her again, she was sure of it this time. She squinted back.

This caused him to break his gaze, for the first time since he entered the room. His eyes trailed around and onto the guards stationed at their posts, looking more like statues to Sakura than real people, and to the minimally decorated walls. She couldn't understand why, he must've seen it all before when he had entered on his way to the throne room.

"Are you going to leave?" she said, her tone rather candid. She didn't want to spend another moment in his alluring presence, and besides, he was blocking the path to the throne room.

"Why, am I vexing you?"

She wanted to snort at his arrogant remark. She debated whether she should stand up and walk towards the doors where he was standing to make her point. She decided she would rather not get any closer than necessary and stayed put. "You're blocking the way."

He stepped closer. "Am I?"

 _Why don't you just go already?_ She sighed, running a hand through her pink locks. As much as she hated to admit it, he _was_ vexing her. Though he was far from an eyesore, she would be much more comfortable if he just got out of her sight. Her mind was reeling and she just wanted it to stop.

A smirk ghosted his lips, and he stepped closer still, seeming to sense her discomfort. In a matter of seconds he was stood directly in front of her, and his eyes took her in once again. Sakura couldn't help the faint blush that arose on her cheeks as he looked at her with great earnest. Unbidden, her own eyes flicked across his features which she could see with greater clarity now that he was closer. He was just breathtaking, surpassing even her greatest imaginations of beauty.

As her eyes skipped across his aristocratic nose and cutting cheekbones, she missed the way in which he analysed her for personal purposes. She didn't know how long they stared at each other; it could've been mere seconds or long minutes.

Her tongue slid out to wet her bottom lip, and she immediately regretted it as it caught his scrutiny. She tried not to bite it in nervousness. Sakura liked to be in control, but he caused her to lose all sense. Her mind was in perilous frenzy. Steadying her breath, she spoke to break the silence, "I haven't seen you before, have I?"

Surprisingly he answered her this time, giving her a firm shake of his head. "No. This is the first time you have seen me." He paused before adding, "But not the last."

Without missing a beat, Sakura quipped a little breathlessly, "Frankly, I never want to see you again."

His eyebrows rose before his lips curved into a sinful smirk. She felt her heart flutter. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

Confusion graced her features as she tried to make sense of the words. Maybe he would just hang around court for a bit longer like an unwanted wasp. It didn't matter, she assured herself, she wouldn't be here. Still, she was curious as to why he had spoken with such unwavering conviction.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"

His smirk grew dangerously. She inwardly cursed at how it made her stomach somersault. She didn't wait for a reply, somehow knowing she wasn't going to get one from him.

She stood, planning on dodging him on the way to the throne room, as she remembered why she was here in the first place. But before she could even take so much as a step, his arm reached out and she found herself staring up at his face again, his fingers forcing her chin up. Her breath hitched and her lips parted involuntarily in protest.

Wrong move.

His gaze once again fixated on her lips, before smugly catching her eye again. She found herself trapped in place by them once again. He had the looks of a god, how was she supposed to look away? She angrily chastised herself, _get it together, Haruno._

Just after her hands latched around his forehand in order to wrench his grip away, his taut muscles flexed underneath her as he raised it to snag on a piece of her loose hair.

"Your hair is most unusual."

She stuttered for a response. Was he complimenting her or insulting her? She couldn't tell. Not when her mind was distracted by something else, something smooth and hard _she was still gripping onto_. "I was gifted it by the gods."

Why couldn't she bring herself to remove her grasp?

His breathy chuckle was enough to cause her legs to tremble. She regained her posture at the last moment, and successfully managed to disengage his hold on her.

"Excuse me, but you should not be touching what is not yours."

Staring defiantly up at him as she anticipated him _not_ to react, Sakura was caught quite off guard by what he said next.

"Soon."

 _What the hell was that supposed to mean?!_

Before she got a chance to inquire, he turned swiftly on his heel and exited the drawing room.

* * *

Sakura entered the throne room, her mind too busy entertaining the worst possible interpretations of _his_ departing words to remember why she was here in the first place. Her eyes fell on her father, who looked the ever most sublime ruler on his throne atop the dais in the far left of the room. The room itself was quite wide and rectangular; the space constructed as if it could hold a mini army before the throne if needed be. Sakura was once again reminded that the golden seat would one day be _hers_.

"Father," she nodded in greeting. From his facial expression, he seemed to be mildly surprised to see her here.

Sakura headed towards his throne, where he was dismissing his advisors, who bowed and left the room. She hiked her dress up as she stepped up the small staircase before standing directly before him.

Her dress pooled out around her as she sunk down onto the polished floor, the cool rock kissing her legs. Her father's warm hand came to rest atop her head in a loving gesture, addressing her like he did no other. She would've smiled, were it not for the inner turmoil her mind was waging.

They sat quiet for a moment. Her father seemed to want to say something, but was looking for the right words.

"I have news to share with you, my dear, what fortuity you came and found me."

Sakura listened to what he had to say, but somehow doubted he would have told her anything if she hadn't been waiting outside the throne room to see him. Curiosity and respect deemed her silence.

"The day is here Sakura," he started softly.

Now she was even more confused, with not a single idea of what he could be referring to.

King Haruno seemed to get straight into addressing her qualms, though he was oblivious to her earlier encounter. "Time really does go quickly, for I am giving your hand in marriage."

She blinked; her emotions were rushing as she sought to make sense of his words. He couldn't possibly mean–

"Sasuke is the commander of the biggest military organisation in the country. There is none better for you than him."

Her eyes widened as she realised what he meant, who this _Sasuke_ was.

It was the same man she had met only moments ago.

"He has accepted this proposal, and I have done the same on your behalf."

Sakura sputtered. Her mind had caught up with what the king was saying, another realisation hitting her. Sasuke wasn't even a _prince?!_ And yet her father was offering her like it meant nothing, like he wasn't marrying her into a lower station!

"W-what? Father, I am going to be a queen one day! He's not even a prince, nor lord; you can't just accept this ridiculous proposal just because it benefits the kingdom! If you just wait– think about all the other hands that will come forth in the future with much better alliances!" The words were coming out fast, in a desperate attempt to clear the fog covering his vision.

She had always known she would marry someone of her father's selection, that she would never have a choice in the affair. She figured she'd at least have a final say in the matter. But now the king was ready to throw away his only child's chance at securing her reign, her life.

"The people! Will they accept me knowing I married far beneath myself? Won't that only make them think I'm _weak_?"

King Haruno sighed atop his throne, "Sakura. My flower. You know very well they would accept you even if you were crippled. The Haruno line is a prestigious one. Do not think that this would rule out any hope of you ascending the throne."

The frustration mounting within her crested. Why couldn't she make him _understand_? This marriage did nothing in terms of royal welfare. _A future queen wed to a lowlife military commander_. The notion nauseated her.

"I– I won't! There are plenty of other options, if this is about fear I won't marry suitably. But Sasuke is _not_ suitable." What did he even bring to the table to gain her father's approval so swiftly? There had to be more to it if he was so adamant. She didn't care, she was a _royal_.

Rising from her place, she once again tried to make the king see reason. But to no avail. He had obviously made up his mind, and no amount of imploring would change it.

"Please– think about this again! It does no good for me to marry a commander. Not only would it jeopardize my future, but infects the royal line! _You can't allow for this!_ "

The king looked at her with sad eyes as her voice broke. But she would not stop.

"You have to understand! There are so many other choices–!" A sob tore through her throat as she willed herself not to cry. "There are thousands of lords who would take my hand! Just because this choice seems like the right one right now, doesn't mean you should take it. Father, please! You have to _listen_!"

His hand twitched as he debated whether to touch her in such a state of hysterics. "Sakura... You have to know I'm doing this for you. There is no way to change my decision."

There was always a way. But how could she make him see one when it was clear his resolve was set in stone?

Stepping back with tears brimming her eyes, Sakura felt as if something important had been wrenched from her chest. _Like her heart._ Not only did the king make the offer, but he had sealed the deal without her consent.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Her shoulders slumped dejectedly. Quietly, she made her way down the steps.

The King sighed as he watched his daughter exit the room. He knew she was not happy with this decision, that she felt there were much better suitors. As heir to the throne, she was only thinking about her future as a queen. And she had a right to. It hurt to see her despondent. He understood what she must be feeling; he had been hesitant at first, too.

But he knew he would not be able to protect her for forever.

* * *

 _ **So here you have it, the first chapter of Imperial Afflictions! I have been working on this for quite some time now, but for the same reason chose to keep it leashed for a little while longer. I'm still not sure about the name, it was a debate between this and another but I went with this one. Feel free to leave a review or PM me about your thoughts! The next chapter is ready, just have some editing to do before I release it into the world, but you'll have it as soon as tomorrow! :"3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two_**

Sakura stood overlooking one of the many gardens of her father's palace. This one intrigued her the most; it stood out from the others with its peculiar shades of flora and the colossal statue of a woman whose time had long since passed. She rested her hands on the banister and sighed, prompting the person next to her to turn, giving her a quizzical look as if silently asking what she was thinking of. Then his face fell as his mind supplied him with the answer. Her mother. She was always thinking of her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto lifted a hand to his childhood friend's cheek, "She would be very happy for you. Believe it."

Sakura knew he meant well, but couldn't stop herself when a wave of emotion assaulted her senses. She whirled on him, an incredulous look gracing her face as unbidden tears threatened to spill. How would he know? He had never met her either. "I don't."

"What?"

"I don't believe it, Naruto." She repeated, turning back to the garden. Her eyes searched left and right, but as always it was unclear where the garden ended. That only added to its beauty, Sakura thought bitterly, reflecting her father's endless love for the woman.

Naruto watched as she stared out, wanting to say something else but at the same time not wanting to disturb her. Sakura was his closest friend, and had been for as long as he could remember. That didn't stop her from turning almost savage if he spoke of her mother and her wishes. He supposed she had a point, since he had never known the woman, but he was certain she would consider her daughter's happiness of the utmost importance.

Sakura was to be married. Her father had arranged it himself with one of the most powerful men in the country. She would be well taken care of. What more could she ask for? She was a princess of the Haruno monarchy. She should have expected something like this to happen. Still, it didn't stop her from hurting from the fact _he didn't even ask her_. If it meant his kingdom would benefit from their conjoining, of course he would accept. It wasn't her right to refuse regardless.

"I had always thought I'd end up marrying you," Sakura said quietly. "That it would be us forever. That we would carry on causing mischief together for years to come, but still fulfilling our roles all the same."

Naruto looked out at the garden before him, thinking about Sakura's words and how he had always believed the same, before. "No matter what, Sakura-chan, I'll never leave you. I'll always be here."

She gave him a watery smile, silently thanking him for being one of the constants in her life she could never imagine living without.

Though it held a completely different meaning, she said, "But I won't always be here."

Naruto said nothing at that, continuing to stare nostalgically out into the garden, his thoughts drifting to a less mellow tone.

They had been friends for so many years, both had always just presumed they'd end up together as well. Maybe not romantically, but a connection far deeper would hold them together. After all, they were both royalty. So why couldn't they marry? Prince Naruto and Princess Sakura. It was almost a destiny waiting to happen.

As children, Sakura had learnt all the ballroom dances with him. They had learnt to speak, to present themselves to the court and nation. They had gone through so much of their overbearing life together, that it only made sense if they went through the next part the same. How was she supposed to rule without him? Naruto, however impish he was, grounded her.

It wasn't anything new, however. Their assumptions had long since been doused when Naruto was betrothed to another. Sakura wasn't even mad. She had been slightly startled at first, but now she was nothing but happy for him. He deserved it. And so much more.

Sakura gathered up her skirts and left the hallway.

* * *

She sat before her dressing table, her eyes fixed blindly on the white wood as she let her thoughts consume her.

The privacy of being alone was something she hadn't experienced since the night before, when she had wept into her sheets, ridding her soul of the frustration pent up within. Now she was just empty.

The man in the drawing room had allured her so much so that she had dreaded their next meeting. Now she was bound to him, and there was no foreseeable way for her to escape. Her courting life would end just before it really began. There was no hope of finding love anymore, though there had been little to begin with.

A commander.

She was to be given to a _commander_. She could just hear her ancestors mourning over the loss of their reputable dynasty, scorning her for the tainted blood she would bring.

Once again she was reminded of how helpless she was. Wasn't it ironic that a princess like her, who was supposed to possess the power to do something, had none at all?

She solemnly stared at her reflection. Her father was throwing an event of some sort tonight, rendering her to ready accordingly.

Her pearls and precious jewels glittered mockingly at her as she arranged them into her hair. A thought caught her attention: what was _he_ doing it for? There was no need for him to marry her if he had the influence her father had spoke about. Was there some other reason he was following through with it?

A frown graced her lips. The crown. It was the only explanation, and one that made complete sense, even though it hurt her to know it had nothing to do with her directly. When she had thought about her marriage – and the times had been scarce indeed – she had always hoped they would truly love each other. That it would just be the final writing on paper that sealed their affection. Now she was sure she was sealing her doom.

Sakura wondered if she was making it out to sound more tragic than it ought to. Besides, this was bound to have happened sooner or later, despite her wishes of mutual love.

 _She would be very happy for you_ , Naruto had said. Would she? Or would she abhor the fact her daughter could not choose her own love? Sakura had no clue.

Pushing away from the table as if it brought the terrible descent into that part of her thoughts, Sakura walked over to where a gown lay on her bed. Honestly, she didn't know what was wrong with the one she was wearing, but she slipped into it regardless.

What she would do for her father, her kingdom. Play the role of their princess, acting as if nothing was wrong, nothing affected her and she was just a pretty, perfect doll. Yes, she did as she was told, because what else could she do? It had never bothered her so much before. Nevertheless, this new preposition infuriated her.

 _There is nothing you can do_ , her mind reminded her. Sakura continued to adorn herself.

* * *

Now that she knew her fate, she couldn't help but look at him differently. Like her mind was picking up on his flaws, rather than his perfections– one of which being his personality. Though he stood amongst a crowd, he still managed to look aloof; not conversing unless to make one uncomfortable. That seemed to be what he liked doing best.

Sakura walked up to him, as he was standing with her father along with a few other important men.

"Father," she started, procuring _his_ gaze upon her voice. She decided to ignore him. "What a lovely gathering you have thrown. May I ask what the occasion is?"

Her father seemed to hesitate, something he didn't do very often. She saw Sasuke look at him in an accusatory manner from of the corner of her eye. She was even more curious now.

Before answering her, the king spoke a few parting words to his companions, and they quickly got the gist they wanted to be alone and left them. It was just her, her father, and Sasuke now. _The way it should've been in the throne room_ her mind supplied.

King Haruno gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "I thought it best to announce the engagement today."

She was about to nod nonchalantly when she realised truly what he meant. _Her_ engagement. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You–you didn't think to tell me?" Suddenly, she felt trapped between his arms. Why was her father keeping her in the dark all of a sudden? She hoped it wasn't going to be a new habit of his.

"I have already gained your approval, have I not?"

Sakura gritted her teeth. She didn't like that she was clueless when Sasuke clearly knew what tonight was for. She also didn't like how he was standing there, witnessing a private discussion between her and her father.

She supposed she _had_ agreed, but she hadn't expected him to declare it publicly so soon.

Was he afraid Sasuke would change his mind?

"I don't even get a say, do I?" It didn't come out like a question. With a defeated sigh, Sakura turned to go look for her friends. She knew Hinata would be attending and was excited to see her, especially since Naruto would likely be at her side and she would be as red as a tomato.

Missing the look exchanged between the two men she was about to depart, it caught her by surprise when she was held back. Her heart jumped when she turned and realised it wasn't her father who held her wrist so tightly, but the very man her engagement was about to be announced with.

"Dance with me."

She blinked. He–he wanted to _dance_? When she looked at her father and saw the approval on his face, she realised this wasn't really his idea. He was trying to impress the king.

She put on a fake smile and bowed slightly, muttering "of course" before she switched their grip. She knew her father wanted to see them interact together, and so she led him to where the dancers were in the middle of the ballroom, making sure they were lost from his eyes before breaking her hold.

She whirled around, before saluting him in a goodbye matter, and then she turned to leave again.

"Sakura."

The sound of her name rolling off his tongue made her stop in her tracks. It was ridiculous really, how neither had spoken the others' name before their marriage was decided.

The dancers around them swayed perfectly to the sweet music being played, years of lessons not lost on them. She had bought him to the middle of the crowd so that she could lose him easily, but now she only felt suffocated.

"Yes?" she looked back expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

His jaw clenched as he stared down at her, trying to make sense of her actions.

"Where are you going?"

She almost flinched at his unforgiving tone. How did he make his voice sound like hard ice?!

"To get away from you." When he still stared daggers at her, she amended, "I'm going to find my friends."

"You're not going to dance?"

She shook her head. "Look, we both know that was just for show. So just let me find my way out without my father seeing, and then you can do whatever the hell you want."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "Hn. Like I'd want to dance with you, anyway."

She gaped at him. Opening her mouth to say something else, possibly about how discourteous that sounded, she shook her head and decided she wouldn't waste anymore time here with him, and left, expertly weaving her way out of the crowd.

Sasuke stared at her departing form, his hands balling into fists as he was left to stand there alone.

* * *

When Sakura finally found them, she fixed a smile onto her face, trying to forget everything that had just transpired. Sure enough, Hinata was blushing furiously and Naruto was animatedly telling her a story from court. To her surprise, Ino was there with them too. She remembered that she hadn't spoken to her best friend since their plan to get her out of the palace, and almost groaned at the thought of her insistent questioning about what the outcome of her inquisition was.

As she reached them, Naruto had just finished his story and was the first to notice her arrival. He offered her a small smile, but said nothing verbally to greet her.

"Sakura!" Ino said, as Sakura and Hinata were in the process of bowing to each other. As fellow princesses, they still upheld customs even though they knew each other quite well outside of public.

"Hey Ino," she greeted after.

"We have to talk," Ino said as a polite way of excusing them from the other two, who were already engaging in some other conversation. She led them a few paces away so they could have a little privacy. "So, how did it go?"

Sighing, Sakura was forced to converse in what she had dreaded most. Though she loved her best friend, she really wasn't in the mood to recount what had happened in the throne room, and so decided to keep it brief.

"I didn't ask him."

Ino blinked. "What? I'm sorry, for a second there I thought I heard you say 'I didn't ask him'."

"I did..."

"Are you insane? After everything we planned, you just _didn't ask him_?" Ino brought her hands to Sakura's shoulders, who was once again left feeling caged within the arms of her loved ones. "You know that your dad would allow you, so why did you do such a thing?"

Shrugging her off in an attempt to divert the conversation, she mumbled, "It's complicated."

"Everything with you always is! But don't worry, that's what I signed up for. It's part of the packaged deal that comes with being a princess, I get it."

Decidedly, Ino did _not_ get it. Sakura inwardly cringed at the speech about loyalty and friendship she knew was coming. Ino was from a wealthy family, but she never understood exactly what Sakura's position entailed. What conformations she had to follow. What sacrifices she had to make.

"I'm here for you, Sakura. You can use me to rid of your problems, because that's what friends do. That's what _I_ do. Whatever it is, I'm ready for it."

"Ino," Sakura tested softly, "I really don't want to get into right now..."

Her friend sighed, seeming to realise this wasn't the time or place. "Okay, not now. But you're going to have to tell me eventually."

She knew she was right. But she honestly didn't know what reaction to expect from her; Ino could be very unpredictable.

"For now, we'll enjoy this unexpected event your father has thrown. Whatever the reason, I'm thankful. We really needed to let loose."

Sakura winced at her ignorant comment. But how could she have known better?

The two returned to where Naruto and Hinata were conversing, the blush on the latter's cheeks gone, replaced with a warm glow and an expression of complete, unhidden admiration.

 _Hinata seems to really love Naruto. Why couldn't it have been like that for me?_

She was pulled out from her momentary lapse by the sound of their laughter, filling her bones with the joy she had not known she had lacked all day. Though she had missed whatever it was that had caused it, she smiled anyway. It felt like a lifetime since she had last smiled.

"It is most exquisite," Hinata was saying, "and Sakura's father has really done an excellent job with the adornment."

It took her moment to realise what they were talking about. She hadn't really gotten a chance to appreciate her surroundings. The ballroom was truly magnificent; the decor pleasantly complimenting the beige marble floors and columns. The lighting was warm and the atmosphere lively, everything immaculate and well thought of, as expected from the benevolent king.

"Yes," Naruto agreed. "He has a tendency to take great heed when it comes to his kingdom."

Sakura stared at him and his subtle implication towards her circumstance, and he held her gaze. A few moments passed as they kept their eyes locked, Sakura in awe at the meaning behind his words, while Ino and Hinata supplied them with their views.

Naruto had cleverly reminded her that her father did not do things unless they were meticulously thought out, after a lot of careful consideration. The king did not do things on whims.

She wanted to hug him, for always wanting her to see light, even when the situation seemed so bleak. His faith in her and her family was unwavering. _Naruto_ , Sakura thought out to him, inclining her head to him, _thank you_.

Those indirect words had managed to change her mood, and suddenly she was back into her regular royal demeanour, if only momentarily.

Their gazes averted naturally, and a genuine smile once again graced her face as she stood amidst her friends as they chatted happily.

Her ease was short-lived, however, for when she briefly looked away into the ballroom, she caught the eye of Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _I said I'd publish by today, and I kept to my word. Although, it took longer than expected, but I'd rather wait that little bit more as quality is everything for me and it just wasn't what I wanted it to be until now. I know there isn't much SasuSaku interaction in this chapter but I promise I'll make up for it in the next one! Thank you so much to everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story, it means so much to me. I was quite surprised that four hundred of you read this is within 24 hours, I honestly didn't expect that much of a response from the first chapter, but then again this fandom is pretty massive. I have only written a little of the next one, so it might take a bit longer than this one did. But do not fret, I shall have it done within a few days (hopefully)._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Three_**

An hour went by in a blur as Sakura politely greeted nobles who hadn't visited court for a while. As she drifted through the throng of guests, her mind didn't forget how startled she felt when she had found him looking directly her. Sakura had turned back to her friends, bewildered, and when she had looked back several seconds later, he was no longer there.

Her heart was still thudding, creating a drone that followed her wherever she went, a constant reminder of him and what this night was really for. The tension inside of her was slowly multiplying; any minute now, her father could announce her betrothal to these hundreds of witnesses, and what could she do then? There would be no conceivable way to revert the decision.

She remembered that she hadn't told Ino. She couldn't even imagine how her friend would feel once she found out her best friend was engaged from someone who wasn't her. _She would probably throw a fit_ , Sakura thought. _She would probably feel betrayed that she had been told along with the other guests instead of privately like she ought to have been._

Dutifully keeping a smile on her face, even though she felt anxiety pushing at the inside of her lungs, she wandered the room. _This is it. There's no going back, not after everyone knows._ She clutched her skirts, trying to calm herself down. In hindsight, she had been prepared for this since a little girl. But she still wasn't ready, not when there was so much on the line. Her whole future, as Queen.

It wasn't fair. Sakura had only just found out, hadn't any time to digest this information herself, and already it was going to be public knowledge. Because she was princess, she was certain the news would spread like rapid fire. It would become almost irreversible. To cancel the engagement could look suspicious. Though the people loved her kingdom, she had no idea of what they would think. What foul rumours would spread? Unless a valid reason was provided, one that did not question her purity, she could not predict what the outcome would be.

The music was still hauntingly beautiful. The sweet melody carried out across the hall perpetually. Sakura felt dizzy, the colours blending together as she twisted through the crowd. Her mind was trying desperately to find a way out of her predicament, but no feasible way presented itself. She had no idea where she was going anymore.

No. She did. She was going to find her father. She couldn't let this happen, just the prospect of having no hope at all to change his mind made her sick to the stomach. If she could just stop him for today, then she'd have _more time_.

And time was all she needed.

Spotting him standing near one of the many pillars in the ballroom, Sakura took a deep breath before approaching. He was smiling gracefully as he conversed with a few of the minor lords, and when Sakura reached them she overheard that they were complimenting the party.

She felt an inappropriate twist of distaste towards them. This was the night that would doom her, after all. And they were enjoying it.

The men bowed slightly upon her presence, and she instantly regretted ever thinking such abhorrent things about them. They clearly had no idea what this was all for, but soon would if she did not act fast.

"Father, may I speak to you alone?"

The lesser lords bowed again to the king before taking their leave.

King Haruno turned to her with kind eyes and a questioning glance. "What is it, my dear?"

She swallowed. Now that she had finally found him, all of the unspoken words she had planned on saying had vanished. She was left to search her mind for any remnants.

"I beseech you; do not to speak of the engagement tonight."

Her father stared silently at her for a moment, a slight frown creasing his features. "Why would you ask of this? You know what this is for."

"I do. But all I'm asking for is a little more time for me to process this..." She struggled to keep her voice steady; she did not want to gain any unwanted attention or cause a scene.

"Sakura..." the king sighed, "we've been through this."

"No, we haven't. You never asked me, or even told me, that you were going to make the announcement today. Not until after everyone had already arrived. Please, just wait until I'm ready."

The king looked at his daughter with a hint of sadness. "I'm afraid it's too late, all of these people have come from far for you, Sakura. And you don't wish for me to tell them?"

"I just ask that you wait until I give my word."

"You expect me to wait forever?"

"Not forever. I just need time."

When he didn't say anything more, Sakura was almost sure she wouldn't get anywhere with him. Why was it he was so eager to let the world know?

"Please," she breathed once again, putting everything into that one word.

He finally conceded. "All right. Where is young Sasuke anyway?"

Sakura couldn't help the blush that arose her cheeks as she remembered that she had left him, when her father had believed that she was still within his company. Her heart rate accelerated. "I..."

He mind struggled to come up with something credible, but her lapse only lasted a moment as her drifting eyes found a goblet in a hand, and the lie came to her as if she had been deceitful her entire life.

"He has gone to get us a drink."

Her father didn't think twice about it.

"Very well. Just be sure to not to have too much."

Sakura nodded, almost breathing out a sigh of relief at her ever trusting father.

"And Sakura. I hope to be seeing the two of you together this night," he said. His tone was slightly reprimanding. Perhaps, Sakura thought, perhaps he had been able to sense the lie on her after all.

* * *

Sakura could've sworn she had been searching for hours.

It had actually only been a few minutes since she had left her father's side, and she could still feel his watchful glance on her as she strayed further away from him.

She knew he was waiting for Sasuke to appear beside her, as she had told him he would. But she had no idea where he had gone.

 _Stupid Sakura_ , she scolded herself. _You couldn't have endured even one moment with him?_

Chancing a glance behind her, she saw that the king was no longer watching. Her body began to relax again.

She had managed to convince her father to hold off the announcement for tonight. Though that small victory sedated her temporarily, her mind was still plagued with the worrying after thought of what happened next. She knew it would not be forever that he would indulge her wishes; he had said as much. She would have to act hastily.

Suddenly, she was overcome with the realisation that she had no idea of what she was going to do. Her plan hadn't gotten that far in her head to manifest. She already knew that talking to her father about it was going to get her nowhere. What else could there be?

When no idea presented itself, Sakura could feel herself getting anxious again. She was supposed to be renowned for her intelligence, so where was that now? It was quite comical how everything left her when she needed it the most. The sinking feeling grew deeper as she scoured her inner mind to no avail. Sakura could just not think of a solution.

Maybe there was no way out.

She gasped as she felt a cold hand grip her arm, searing her skin.

"You've gone pale."

Looking sideways at the person who had interrupted her strange reverie, she was unexpectantly met with Sasuke's dark eyes for the second time that night. She couldn't tell if he was concerned or just stating the obvious, but either way, she felt strangely irritable. Why was he always catching her off guard?

"Get off me," she spat, looking down at her arm accusingly.

He made no move to let go of her, only serving to further aggravate her.

"Are you always so hostile?"

"Are you always so haughty?"

He merely blinked at her.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She amended, "I would be very grateful if you let go of me now."

This time, he seemed to sense the mock warning in her tone and let go of her. Sakura rubbed at her arm where his fingers had dug in, though it had hardly hurt.

"Does your skin bruise that easily?"

Oh Kami, he was even more arrogant than she had first thought.

"Yes, in fact. Clearly I am made of the most delicate glass."

"You must be easy to break, then."

"No. Try as you might, but it takes more than just a simple touch to shatter me."

As if testing her declaration, he raised the back of his hand to lightly brush her cheek. Sakura tried to remain still, but she couldn't help flinching back when his fingers started to trail down her neck.

"That wasn't an invitation."

"No?" he said, his devious smirk returning.

She took a step back. "What is it you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything?"

"Oh, that's right. Because you already have everything you could possibly need."

"Not quite everything."

Sakura tried not to let his insinuating comment affect her. "Greed is not moral, _Sasuke._ "

Sasuke went silent, his eyes fixed on Sakura's lips as she breathed the last word. His name. He seemed to be taken aback, as he did nothing but stare. But not in the same way he had done when they had first met. This seemed... less intimate. Or more intimate. She couldn't be sure. But it was as if he was looking at her like he was stunned she had said it, and didn't know how to react.

He closed his eyes.

Sakura noticed a slight furrow to his eyebrows. His features seemed confused, baffled even. But at the same time _satisfied_. Looking at him like this, when his face was less guarded of emotion, Sakura was intrigued.

He was imagining her saying it again, in different circumstances, and though the thought awed him, he tried not to dwell on the strange feelings.

When he opened them again, he was met with the sight of an unabashed gawking Sakura.

She blushed immediately, righting her head again which had been unconsciously cocked to the side.

Sakura was a little amazed at how quickly his face closed off again. It had seemed like she had caught him off guard. She guessed that didn't happen very often.

She cleared her throat. "Would you like a drink? I am particularly parched."

"I have no use for your abominable wine."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Never in her life had she heard someone describe wine as abominable. "Well, I'm getting one."

Before he could say anything else, Sakura put her hand in his in order to guide him away. The way he stared down at their joined hands and then back up to her threatened another blush to surface on her face. So she turned away as if this meant nothing, and pulled him along to where she knew a table of filled goblets lay in await.

* * *

He watched as Sakura sipped from her wine, his hand now long removed from hers. The event her father had thrown was extravagant, though he would not admit this to her. Everyone seemed content as they danced with their partners or chatted with their friends. The hall was bathed in a dim but bright light, giving it an appealing atmosphere. He supposed this was why she looked on straight ahead, instead of making conversation with him.

Sakura swirled her wine around absentmindedly. Her brain was still constantly seeking a way on which she could get herself out of this mess. She had almost forgot he was standing beside her.

"When is your father to make the announcement?"

"Hm?" Sakura said, her mind far away.

Sasuke obviously did not like to say things twice, for he did not repeat what he said.

Sakura sighed, unconsciously remembering what she had listened to but not quite heard. She hadn't realised he hadn't known. Usually, it was her who was kept in the dark. She felt good that she knew something he didn't for once. "He's not. At least, not tonight."

If Sasuke had any quarrels about this, he did not voice it.

"I asked him not to, as I felt it would be better to tell family friends first before it went public."

 _Lie._

But he had no reason to disbelieve her.

And it wasn't technically untrue either. She did want time to tell some people she hadn't had a chance to previously. She also wanted the time to acknowledge the truth herself since it hadn't fully sunk in. But more than that, she wanted to find away to undo it, without arousing her father's suspicions.

Sasuke had his head turned away from her toward the mingling crowd, so Sakura used this moment to study his stoic features once again. It was foolish, but she thought that gauging his expressions, however nonexistent, would reveal the answers to everything. Like why he wanted to marry her in the first place. Somehow, she thought it wasn't about the endowments he would gain. But could she really be sure?

As if he had felt her stare, his head turned to the side to look straight at her. This time she wasn't unprepared.

"It is quite astonishing how you manage to keep your face full of apathy."

"Hn. I have no reason to do so otherwise."

She contemplated this for a moment. "No, but it wouldn't kill you to be a little more jubilant. You have won the most glorious prize, after all."

Sasuke remained still, ignoring her sarcastic remark and thus causing Sakura to huff in displeasure. She had secretly been looking forward to how he would answer that one.

"Does my lousy company bore you?" he said, seeming to notice her slight exasperation at his lack of reply.

Sakura blinked. "Not as much as it should," she admitted, though she had no idea why. "I find you quite enthralling."

He raised a brow, the corner of his lip twitching upwards slightly. He was trying to repress one of those haughty smiles, for her sake, as this would only prove her earlier point right.

"Oh, do not think I meant that in a flattering manner. But rather, a simple desire to uncover your true motives."

The faint amusement from Sasuke's face disappeared. "A clever girl like you should be able to realise that my motives are unhidden."

Sakura laughed softly to herself. Once again, he had managed to compliment her and insult her at the same time.

For a moment, she met her father's gaze from across the hall, and he nodded approvingly upon seeing their interaction.

"So, do you go to these things often?" she queried, turning back to him.

"No."

"That's actually quite lucky. I have to attend or my father would probably banish me from the lands." She was joking, but he looked at her with a passive stare.

"You really are like one of those guards."

"I am not a guard."

She lifted her eyebrow, a mischievous smile tugging on her lips. "Oh? Expressionless, detached, unresponsive... All traits of a guard."

He clenched his jaw, giving her a hard stare, but she wasn't looking directly at him.

"Isn't that what you do? _Guard_ stuff?"

He was about to berate her, but she broke out into a fit of giggles that made him pause.

"Can't take a joke, _Sasuke_?" she said his name mockingly. Sasuke had to control his inner indignation.

"Hn."

She giggled again, before putting her empty goblet down with a little more force than needed.

"What is it you actually do?"

His face darkened. "A lot of things you don't need to know of."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She should have expected him not to give her a straight answer.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something more, her father arrived before them. _So there he was._ She had lost sight of him moments ago in the crowd.

"Father," she greeted, inclining her head respectfully.

"So nice to see the two of you spending time together." His smile was bright and genuine. "And I expect to do so for the rest of the evening."

Sakura tried not to let her dejection at his words cross her features.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 ** _I had a major case of writers block, hence the late update. Also, a lot of things got in the way of me writing more. Sorry I suck /.\ Not sure if this was even how I intended the chapter to go, but I never could quite remember how it originally played out in my head. Hope this will suffice! Might come back and edit it a bit later. Feedback is much appreciated :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Four_**

"So," Ino asked, "what happened?"

They were sitting in the palace's conservatory, or better known to the nobles as the Tea Garden. The air was warm and dewy, and held the faint scent of fresh flowers. Sunshine poured through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows stretching across the side of the room, bathing everything in a glorious spring glow. Tables clothed in white and pearl pink hosted chatting nobility as they sat and drank their teas, their faces content and relaxed as they enjoyed their morning breakfast.

Sakura exhaled a breath. "My father told me something when I went to see him. It... it was much unexpected on my place. I didn't even bother asking him about the visit out, not after I knew." She seemed to be the only one tense in the room.

"What? What was it?" her friend had unconsciously inched forward on her white garden chair, eager to hear what it was that had been bothering Sakura for the last couple of days.

There really wasn't another way to say it. "I'm betrothed."

Ino looked momentarily lost for words.

"My father arranged the marriage himself, with a wealthy man, but one of lower station. He only told me about it after it was agreed upon."

Unsure of how to react to such news, Ino paused before tentatively questioning, "Who is he, then?"

"A military commander of some sort. His name is Sasuke."

When she still looked confused and a little astonished, Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, awkwardly stirring her untouched tea as if she had expected a much more brash answer. This was Ino after all.

"And is he much older? Your father didn't engage you to some old geezer, did he?"

"No. I think he's around our age. A little older, perhaps?"

It was a rhetorical question. In reality, neither of them knew much about this _Sasuke_ , which made him an odd choice for a princess to marry. Usually, they would be renowned by the country, for their bravery or high status or _something_. But Sasuke was a complete mystery.

The birds chirped softly in the background as Ino took a sip of her tea.

"I'm going to try to change his mind."

Ino's face changed and her eyebrows lifted almost comically. It was strange for a princess to question the king's decision. Let alone act upon it.

"You mean your father?" she hesitated before adding, "Sakura, I don't think that's wise... Don't you think he chose him for a reason? Regardless, you should know better than to oppose him."

"But there are many other suitors."

"He knows what he's doing. At least, I hope."

Sakura sighed again. Out of all the possibilities, she hadn't expected Ino to side with her father. Since young age, they had always both enjoyed getting Sakura out of her obligations, as long as it wasn't essential. Now, when she needed her the most, her friend acceded to the king.

"Maybe you're right..."

Ino gave her an apologetic smile. "You've always known this was your path, Sakura."

And she did. From the moment she was born, she had been brought up to marry, to rule. But she needed someone the kingdom could respect to stand beside her. And she wasn't sure Sasuke was this man.

Sakura nodded a little to show her friend that she understood, not quite agreeing or disagreeing. Even though her words had caused Sakura to rethink her course of action, she was still certain on what she had to do.

"Ino, I still think you should go. It's my fault you're stuck in the palace in the first place."

Ino gaped, her tea hovering in the air halfway to her mouth. "You can't expect me to leave you at a time like this!"

"I'll be fine," Sakura assured. "You need this trip, and it wouldn't be fair if you didn't go because of me."

"Sakura, the whole point of it was _because_ _of you_."

She knew she was right in some sense. The original reason they ever planned to get out of the palace for a short while was because Sakura had felt confined within its walls. She couldn't remember the last time she had left for leisure. It was part of the duties that came with being a Haruno princess.

But Ino had been stuck here with her too. Her friend had loyally opted to staying with her, as a lady in waiting. Sakura had been grateful at first, knowing she wasn't the only one constrained to the palace day and night, but she couldn't ignore the clear distress it put on her friend.

"Ino, you deserve a break just as much as I do. You've stood by me for so long, and I can't thank you enough for that. But right now, I need to come to terms with my fate on my own. And what better opportunity for you to go than now?" Her friend still didn't look so sure. "I'll be _fine_. I can handle myself."

It took a little more persuading before Ino finally relented.

"Okay." she said reluctantly. "I'll go. But don't think for one minute that I'm happy about this."

Sakura smiled slightly. Truly, she was glad at least one of them could get out of the asphyxiating grip of court.

* * *

After several hours, she had finally finished all the tasks set to her by the court delegator. Sakura gratefully took her leave, walking to her rooms in order to bathe and eat the meal she had sent to her upstairs.

By the time she had finished, it was already late afternoon, the sky starting to darken. A frown set on her lips as she realised she had spent the whole day buried in work, oblivious to how fast time had gone by. She hadn't even had any chance to think of a way to convince her father to change his mind about the marriage. But she was exhausted, and knew she owed herself a break from thinking about her obligations and relax.

 _But could you ever rest when you were heir to a kingdom?_

Determined to prove her thought wrong, Sakura wandered down the marble steps to the palace longue. She needed to feel a semblance of normalcy. So she vowed that tonight she would forget all about what was right and what was wrong, allowing her mind to calm and her heart to take over.

The longue she was approaching was one of many that the palace had. This one had the most exquisite atmosphere, possibly due to the fact there were no guards inside the room, though some were stationed outside the doors. It was hidden in a section of the palace not many frequented, and she was sure there was already a fire blazing in the hearth.

Sakura pushed the heavy wooden doors open with ease, her shoulders already relaxing at the sight of the dimly lit room. It was odd that one of her peaceful places was indeed inside the palace; she always complained about how she disliked being trapped in here unless she had to fulfil her duties. That was why Sakura spent most her free time outside in the palace gardens or roaming through the open walkways, though she admittedly had very little.

The small room was furnished with dark wood and heavy fabrics of gold and crimson. Her eyes had to adjust to darkness, the only light coming from the fireplace, which threw flickering spectral patterns across the walls. The smell of burning wood was calming to her senses as she quietly made her way across the cosy room.

She stopped dead in her tracks, spotting a figure sitting in one of the armchairs just up ahead.

Sasuke sat with his back to her, almost a shadow himself in his black clothing. His dark hair concealed his face from her, but he seemed to be staring into the fire. She took a deep breath before she neared him.

"Brooding, are we?"

His head turned slightly to look back at her, and his eyes were hard.

"I couldn't imagine what you have to mope about. Everything you could have ever wanted is falling right at your feet."

Sasuke still didn't answer, but she noticed the way his jaw set at her unforgiving words.

She moved forwards and took a seat in the sofa to his right, folding her legs comfortably under her. She had wanted to be alone, away from all her growing troubles. How was it that he just happened to be here? But she wasn't going to abandon spending the evening here just because of his presence.

Her fingers unconsciously started picking at the gold thread on a cushion, her eyes travelling to the fire as it glowed steadily. She couldn't help but notice how it reflected in his hair, his eyes.

For a moment she was captivated but how beautiful he looked then, with the flame dancing over his features. He reminded her of the marble statues that dotted the palace of ancient heroes and titans.

Sakura shifted her gaze away from him, almost as if he was too godly to look at, and noticed a silver bowl of fruit on a table in front of her. She reached for it and picked up a peach, a smile curving her lips in anticipation of its sweet flesh.

She was unaware that Sasuke watched her as she bit into the fruit, a succulent sound emanating as her mouth broke away. She licked at her moist lips, savouring its lusciousness. Her glee was evident; Sakura hadn't had a peach since the year before as they had not been in season.

When she felt his gaze on her, she eyed him expressionlessly.

"Hn." He muttered and returned to staring into the fire.

"Would you like one?" she offered. "Or do you think them to be as abominable as the wine?"

The corner of his lip lifted, just slightly, but she noticed it anyway. "I think all wine as abominable, not just yours in particular. Do not take it as an affront."

"Why should I? I am not the one who makes the wine."

Sasuke looked at her at that, smirking. "But you do drink it."

"I only drink it occasionally," she protested half heartedly. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

He shook his head. Sensing his removal, she took another bite of the peach. Sasuke paused, once again marvelling at how her lips brushed the fruit, her mouth moving to swallow up the bite.

"I haven't had one of these in ages!" she said, smiling. "They must have just been picked this morning from the garden."

As Sakura finished off the rest of the fruit, Sasuke watched undetected from the corner of his eye, his hair covering from her view. She reached for the bowl again, and he almost gaped.

"Another?"

She grinned and her fingers hovered over the bowl, looking for the ripest peach.

He could not sit through that again. "You might fall ill if you eat too many." He cursed his hoarse voice for betraying him.

"Oh?" There was a mischievous glint in her eye, though she had no idea why he was against her consuming the fruit. It was only a harmless peach. And she had waited a full year before tasting its delicious flesh again, surely she could have another?

Sasuke looked away as she started into the second peach.

"So what it is you were doing here?" she inquired after a few casual moments of silence.

Did he need a reason? Sasuke searched for the words to answer her, but found none. He chanced a sideways glance at her, and found she was preoccupied by the roiling flames. Her pink hair still startled him; he had never seen anything quite like it.

"I usually come here for solace. At times the palace can be... oppressive."

Sasuke was startled by her forward behaviour. He would have expected a more hostile reception from her, but found her informality relaxed him a bit.

"I find it to be a good place to unwind."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, urging her to keep talking.

"You know," she said abruptly, and turned to face him. "Being a princess doesn't mean what most people seem to believe. It isn't just balls and dancing and beautiful dresses. You have a responsibility. Almost like a burden you have to keep."

He didn't look at her as she spoke, afraid of what his features would concede.

"I cannot do what I wish. It's _nothing_ like that. But I can't say I hate it either. I realise I am lucky in a sense, as I have more than people could ever dream of. But is it wrong to want a little more freedom from this life?" She seemed to realise what she was saying, and who she was saying to. A soft blush crept on her cheeks and she looked away.

The gilded table seemed to glow with the light from the fire. Sakura realised why she was so open all of a sudden: it was the effect this room had on her, had always had or her. But the difference was, when she had come before, it had always been alone.

"Sorry, I don't suppose you wanted to know my inner feelings."

Oh, how wrong she was.

"No," he said, and almost winced at how wrong it came out. "I meant, it doesn't bother me."

Her eyes flickered unsurely back to him. He wasn't looking at her, and the planes of his face sharpened in the firelight. He was really lovely; why was she complaining again?

"And it's not like anyone else would listen to your babbling."

Okay, now she remembered. She wondered how she had ever forgotten. He was a stubborn asshole, and she was a prestigious princess. How could she possibly marry him? Sakura nearly laughed at how ridiculous it sounded, though her new found humour was incongruous.

Though she did smile, small and secretive, hidden in the shadows cast by the fire.

"Of course," she indulged him. This made him turn to her, and this time she couldn't hold back her laugh.

Sasuke's face was one of pure astonishment, before his lips curved into an unexpected smile that stopped her heart.

They sat in front of the blazing hearth, time stretching long. When he next gazed upon her, hours afterwards, he found her asleep in the crook of the sofa. It couldn't have been comfortable, he thought to himself, but dared not to touch her. Instead, he sat next to her while she slept, as if protecting her from unpleasant dreams.

* * *

 ** _This is a little shorter than the others, but I thought it was nice place to end. Thank you for your patience and your feedback!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five**_

When she awoke, daylight was struggling against the curtains. Sasuke was long gone, and her muscles ached from spending the night curled up on a sofa. The fire had been doused, blackened wood left in its wake. Sakura got up from her position against the arm, still slightly drowsy, her eyes blinking out the haze.

By the time she made her way up to her room, she knew it was already noon. The servants were bustling about, preparing for the luncheon she had almost forgot she had to attend. She walked a little faster, hoping with her heart that she hadn't missed the gathering. Only a handful of nobles were attending, those close to her father and her, as well as important lords.

She debated whether she had time wash herself, but knew this would likely take time. Besides, she had taken a bath yesterday afternoon anyway. Instead, she cleansed her face, and readied herself into a gown of turquoise silk.

After brushing her long hair and slipping on some pearl earrings, Sakura was ready. She took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror; not in vain, but to make sure her appearance was perfect. Everyone expected her to be presentable at all times, after all, she was a princess.

She straightened her dress a little and nodded to herself resolutely.

How she hoped she wouldn't be late! Sakura tried not to run down the steps and to the room the meal was being served in.

The wooden doors opened up into a rectangular room, lit up naturally by the bay windows. They showed the view of another garden, green and stretching out. A long table was set in the middle, made of the same solid wood as the doors. On it, were set china plates and cutlery, breads in baskets and roast meat on platters.

Her stomach gave a little rumble, the sound thankfully drowned out by the nobility surrounding the dining table. Sakura froze. She knew she had been a little tardy, but didn't realise by how much. It seemed they had already started into their refreshments; a pea soup that looked and smelled delicious.

"Sakura!" her father said cheerfully. He was sat at the head of the table, his soup untouched. Sakura's heart swelled as she realised he had waited for her.

The conversation quietened as she started into the room. "I apologise for my tardiness," she said.

The king shook his head, telling her that it was all right. He was still smiling, and she guessed he was in a good mood. Her chest lightened.

"Come, take a seat."

She took out a chair near the centre of the table, and settled into it. Beside her, Naruto squeezed her shoulder gently in greeting, but he was more preoccupied in with his soup. She almost grinned.

Her own was still hot, confirming her suspicions that they had only just started. And Kami, it tasted incredible. She knew she would never get used to the glorious dishes the kitchen prepared.

Sakura had only taken a few spoonfuls before her eyes drifted down the table to see who else had attended. A couple of her friends were there, including some of her father's who sat laughing with him. And of course, most were the dignitaries who were always invited to these kinds of things out of respect.

Then her eyes found him, sitting across from her a few seats down. He seemed engrossed in a conversation with one of the nobles, talking lowly so she couldn't quite make out the words. But his eyes flicked to her once, before resuming full attention on the noble.

She shouldn't really be surprised he would be here. In fact, he almost fit in with the table of wellborns. Still she stirred her soup in bafflement.

"Is that him?" a voice beside her whispered in her ear. She nodded, and Naruto returned to his soup as to not arouse any suspicion, ripping a piece of bread to dip in it.

He offered half to her, and she took it gratefully.

"He seems conceited," he said under his breath.

She laughed. "Since when did you learn such big words?"

He glared at her, only causing her grin to widen. "I have always known big words, Sakura-chan. I just choose not to use them around you."

"So you put on a façade for me?" she said, frowning half-heartedly.

"No. I put on a façade for _them_." He gestured with his chin to the surrounding guests. Sakura smiled.

Once the soup had been finished and the bowls cleared away, servants bought in clean plates for the main meal.

An arrangement of dishes were set out along the length of the table, all rich in colour and scent like only the chefs in this palace could make. The lords and other nobility wore genuine smiles on their faces as they complimented the servers on the food and conversed with those near to them.

Her father was going on about some hunting expedition, laughing as he told the story of how he once fell of his horse. Sakura had heard the tale before, but she still listened contently as he exaggerated some parts for his friends, in order to make it seem more gallant and entertaining. They all knew what was truth, and what was truth stretched, but they laughed with him anyway.

She felt peaceful here, having come to these luncheons since she had been a little girl.

"Do you remember," Naruto started, obviously thinking back like her, "how Nobu once crept under the table?"

Nobu was the royal dog, a small terrier who had passed away during their early teenage years. He had been much loved by Naruto and herself. Sakura nodded, a smile tugging on her lips at the memory. "Father had shrieked in fright, and ordered Lord Taigo to send it away to be made into a cushion!"

They laughed fondly together, and thanked the servants who served them both portions of roasted meat.

"Kami, remember Taigo's face when he realised what he had been asking? It had turned beet red!"

"He didn't know whether to obey his king or not in his moment of mania!"

Naruto clutched his stomach as he attempted to hold in his laughter.

"Taigo was seriously considering it, can you believe?"

"Poor Nobu, he must have heard the vicious plans to turn him into furniture, he ran straight from the room to hide," Sakura said, her giggling fading a bit.

"Aa," Naruto said, also calming down. "I'm going to miss this, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tensed, looking up to her friend sincerely. "I'm not going anywhere."

Before he had a chance to reply to this, the king stood up to draw the attention in the room to him, as if he had an announcement.

Her heart hammered in her chest. Announcement. _He couldn't be... could he?_

"My gratitude goes to you all for coming to these luncheons time after time. Your company never gets old, and I pray you will keep blessing us with it." He smiled down at them all. "Let us all celebrate this food and friendship. Eat, my friends!"

The nobles clapped and praised the king for his small speech. Sakura drew in a breath, unbeknownst that she had been depriving herself of oxygen. She glanced down at her hand, which clutched her meat knife harshly. Bewildered, she let go, letting it clank onto the table.

He hadn't said it. He kept his promise, allowing her time to come to terms with her advancing marriage. Sakura had no idea why she had thought he would've anyway.

She glanced at Naruto, to see if he had noticed her stupor. If he had, he didn't say anything, starting to cut into his wild boar like the others.

She looked down at her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. But she couldn't leave, not with so many curious eyes around her. So she took small bites, keeping to herself for the rest of the meal.

* * *

When dessert came around, she considered excusing herself. But she had been watching Sasuke, who conversed quietly with the nobles he sat beside. She gritted her teeth, realising he was trying to get into their good graces. She hadn't thought he was much of a talker, but he seemed to love speaking during this luncheon. Perhaps, it was only a façade, like Naruto's when he was around important people too.

Or perhaps he just didn't want to talk to _her_.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto nudged her arm. "You're glaring at him. Murderously. It kind of scares me."

She didn't pull her eyes away. "Good."

He sighed, eating a syrup-coated dumpling.

 _Dumplings_. Okay, now maybe she was a little hungry...

Just as she bit into a piece of her dessert, Naruto spoke up from beside her. Her eyes widened when she registered his question.

"So, Sasuke," he had said. "What is it that you do?"

Unfaltering, Sasuke met the blonde's gaze. "I lead a military organisation."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. She forgot that she hadn't told him about what he did. But then again, she hardly knew anything herself.

She looked to Sasuke, but he didn't seem to be embarrassed about his occupation. Instead, he held his chin up, shoulders straight, like he was _proud_.

"And what does that entail?" Naruto prodded.

Sasuke paused for a moment, as if debating how much of this question he wanted to answer. "I command an army. Do you really need a further explanation? It should be a simple concept to grasp, even for you."

Sakura blushed, very aware of the nobles surrounding them. They had gone a little quiet at that, and her muscles stiffened. This was why she didn't want to marry him; he wasn't fit for royalty. It was a reminder she didn't need.

But then somebody laughed, and the burgeoning tension eased. Sakura relaxed a little in her chair. She looked up and Sasuke met her eyes. He seemed to be searching for something in them, as if gauging her reaction, but a moment after he looked back at the prince beside her.

"It involves leading some of the strongest soldiers into battle. I also fight."

"Impressive," Naruto said, though he looked far from impressed, a scowl on his face. "Why are you here in court?"

This was a difficult question, Sakura knew. Because nobody else, save a select few, knew the truth. That he was her betrothed. She prayed he would not spill this secret.

Sasuke ignored Naruto's candid, biting tone. "I had a meeting with the king. He asked if I wanted to stay for a while."

"And you said yes?"

"You cannot deny a king."

Thankfully, their plates were beginning to get cleared away, the luncheon over, saving them from any further discussion on this topic. The nobles left the table, but still lingered in the room amiably. Some made their way over to the windows to finish their conversations or start new ones. She knew she should probably go over and thank them for coming, but she just wanted to get out of there. Sakura was halfway out the door before Naruto caught up to her.

She whirled on him. "You shouldn't have asked him that," she whisper-hissed.

The look on his face was only slightly apologetic. "He made me look like a fool! In front of all those nobles!"

Sakura sighed, checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was close enough to hear. "So you thought asking him that would help? Naruto, he could've _said_ something–"

"But he didn't. And I don't think he would, either."

"How could you know that?" Sakura shook her head dejectedly, and then her eyes flitted to a figure moving towards them. "He's coming over. Don't be an ass."

"I'm always an ass."

She only had time to grin before Sasuke appeared beside them. "Sasuke! Did you enjoy the lunch?" she said in a too-cheery voice.

Sasuke merely nodded, turning to Naruto. "You should not have asked me that."

Naruto groaned. "Here we go again. This one already gave me a scolding," He pointed a thumb at her, and Sakura flushed. "I don't need another one."

She turned to their intruder. "You shouldn't have said some of those things either. These people are important; they need to be treated with respect. And Naruto is a _prince_. You can't talk around them like that. I get that you must've conversed with your soldiers in that manner, but they are not the same."

She couldn't read Sasuke's expression. He had that same odd look from when he had looked at her during Naruto's little interrogation. "I apologise."

Sakura blinked, taken aback. She shared a look with Naruto, who shrugged. They obviously hadn't expected Sasuke to admit his wrongdoing this quickly. She turned back to him, her voice softening ever so slightly. "It's alright. Just next time, do not act so rash about what you say. You are in front of royalty."

He nodded minutely, face still unreadable. She guessed that Sasuke wasn't used to being told off.

"I should get back to the strategy room," she said, and nodded her head as a goodbye.

Just as she was about to leave, her father wandered over to their little group. "Sakura, are you leaving so soon?"

She gave a small bow in greeting. "Yes, Fumio has requested my time to discuss trade."

"That scholar is always stealing you away!" King Haruno said jokingly. "Very well, be on your way. I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind walking you there."

She knew better than to argue, after all, her father only meant well by trying to instate some time for them together. So she nodded once before saying goodbye to Naruto a second time, who carried on talking with her father after their departure.

Sakura led the way down the corridor, breathing a little easier now that she was away from all that scrutiny. She politely started conversation with the man walking beside her. "I didn't know that you fought."

Sasuke gave her little response. "Yes."

At least it was better than those weird grunts he often made.

 _Often?_ Since when did she suddenly know his habits? She told herself it was a fairly obvious one. "What's it like, when you're fighting?"

He considered. "You forget everything but your mission. There is nothing else, just you and your weapon and the target you have to abolish."

He seemed to really like talking about it. Which seemed strange, considering its violence. Still, Sakura could see why he found it so addicting. She regularly wished that she could forget her duties for just a moment.

"That katana you brought into the throne room. Is that what you fight with?"

He nodded, a little astonished at how observant she was. "Yes. Its name is Kusanagi."

"It has a name?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

He gave her a sharp glare, which only served to increase her amusement. "All great weapons possess a name."

"I have a name. Are you calling me great?"

"You are not a sword."

"But I am but a weapon, am I not?"

Sasuke glanced at her, eyes encouraging her to elaborate.

She took a deep breath, as they continued to walk side by side through the hallways of the palace. "The people who rule kingdoms, someday I, aren't they not just a weapon in the face of enemies? We are to be wielded, though some say we are the wielders. But in reality, it is us who serve our people, and not the other way around."

He was silent, either because he was processing what she had just said, or because he thought she was a lunatic and wasn't saying anything to be polite. Sakura guessed the latter was most likely.

They were close to the strategy room now, the dim corridors opening up to many finely decorated rooms in which members of court resided for the afternoon. Sakura suddenly had an urge to remove her shoes and feel the cool marble underneath her toes. She reluctantly had to stop herself from indulging such ridiculous whims, distracting her mind with the stone carvings on the walls.

When Sasuke next spoke, it surprised her; she had nearly forgotten the subject of their conversation.

"The people in the kingdom respect your line. I do not think they think of you as a weapon."

She turned her head sideways to look at him. "Do you?"

"Hn. My opinion does not concern you."

So he did, then, as this was why he had averted answering the question directly. She realised with a jolt that he was trying not to upset her by agreeing with her earlier statement.

"The thing with weapons," she continued, "is that they can break. But not after enduring so much. Though no matter what my reign brings, _I'm not going to break._ "

She had a gleam in her eyes, one that Sasuke took notice of. It was so clear how passionate Sakura was about being a good ruler, but it contradicted so much with what she had revealed to him the night before. It confused him; what did she really want?

He knew what he really wanted.

"Thank you for walking me." They had reached a room enclosed by heavy doors with gold plated handles. On the opposite side of the corridor, wide windows let in light.

Sasuke inclined his head, knowing full well her words were formality and not actual gratitude.

They turned to face each other, both remembering what they had clearly forgotten during their small walk; they were going to be married.

Was he supposed to say something more, do something else as a parting farewell?

He stepped towards her.

She ignored the way her heart raced in response.

 _There is no one watching us. What is he doing?_

Sasuke lifted his hand to her hair, which had turned luminescent from the pale outside light. He didn't intend to do it, but couldn't stop himself once his fingers reached her soft, pink locks.

Sakura held her breath, unsure how to react to this affectionate gesture. Was it affectionate? She didn't know anymore.

She remembered their first encounter, when he had done almost exactly the same. Afterwards, she had ignorantly told him that he couldn't touch what wasn't his. Was this his way of reminding her that she was in fact, to be his?

The thought bought a bitter taste to the back of her mouth. She stepped back, putting some distance between the two of them, letting her hair fall from his fingers.

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

The doors thudded shut behind her.

* * *

 ** _I'm majorly sorry this chapter took so long! And that it's mediocre at best... My chances to write have been small, and when I do, I can only manage a couple hundred words at a time. Next chapter is all planned out, and some pretty big stuff in terms of plot go down. Always appreciate your feedback :) You can even complain about my slow updates if you want haha. But it would be nice to hear some constructive criticism or what you like so far._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six  
**_

The king sat in the council chamber, surrounded by a small selection of lords, dignitaries and advisers. They had gathered to discuss the impending union between his daughter and one of the strongest men in the kingdom. Light filtered through the high windows in bright colours from the stained glass windows, and tapestries of previous monarchs hung on the walls, serving as a reminder of all those who ruled before him.

There were only a few the king had trusted with this information for the time being, but it was beginning to seem like it was time that this news be shared with the rest of people. In fact, it was the reason why this meeting was being taken place.

One of the advisers was trying to persuade the king to cease pushing the announcement further back, stating that it was bound to happen sooner or later. His arguments reinforced his will, reminding him of why this had to be done. But his daughter, the princess, had pleaded with him to hold back. He had already taken away so much of her choice in concern with her future, the substantial being the throne in her lifetime. She barely had anything which was her choosing alone.

"What point is there? Waiting brings us nothing."

Words of agreement were muttered.

"Your majesty, you of all people should understand why this has to happen."

King Haruno clenched his fist. Yes, Sakura needed him. Sasuke was no royal; rather a skilled, vicious fighter, but this was the precise reason he had chosen him.

His daughter was not weak. But she was vulnerable, as were all sovereign.

"Tomorrow," he promised. He hoped it was not an empty one.

* * *

Sakura had noticed Ino hadn't attended the luncheon the day before, so she made her way to her friend's chambers. The hallways were quiet this early in the morning, devoid of people save for the guards posted at every respective interval. She had never minded them; their presence actually calmed her since they had always been a constant in her life. But they were so utterly still, she sometimes wondered if they were alive at all.

She reached her friends' quarters, knocking on her door before she entered.

"Oh, Sakura, come in!" Ino said, not even looking up from what she was doing. She was hustling around her room, carrying dresses and jewels that she folded haphazardly into a large chest. "Sorry, it's a mess in here. Please do sit down if you find a clear space..."

Sakura smiled. "No, it's all right. What are you doing?" she inquired, though it was fairly obvious.

"Packing, I leave at dusk." Ino stopped for a moment. "I do wish you were coming with me."

Sighing, she helped her friend fold her belongings more neatly. "I know. But don't worry, I'll be fine here."

"Exactly. You'll be _fine_. I want you to be more than fine." Before she could protest otherwise, Ino held up her hand. "Forgive me; I shouldn't be trying to guilt you into coming with me. That would be too cruel, since I know that you wish to."

"In some ways, I am going."

"Because I am? Don't be so metaphorical. Physically, you're staying here, cooped up in this palace–"

Sakura gave her friend a look.

"Sorry. I'm not helping am I? I'm just so jumpy. Nothing is prepared for this trip, I cannot even remember if I sent for a carriage or not!"

"Yes, you did," Sakura said amusedly. "You're leaving at dusk remember?"

Ino swatted her arm lightly. "You pig, that doesn't confirm anything."

"And why not?"

"It doesn't tell me that I'll actually have a carriage waiting for me!"

Laughing, the pink haired princess rolled her eyes. "Of course, knowing you it is most likely that you forgot. Your memory is terrible!"

Her friend whirled at her, a devious smile playing at her lips. "Watch that mouth, Haruno. Besides, not everyone can have as sharp a wit as you."

"A compliment from the infamous Ino? My, we must throw a fete in celebration!"

The two giggled together, a bright sound that rang through the room, rivalling the jewellery set out on the bed.

"Careful, your ego might grow as big as your forehead."

Sakura threw a silk scarf at Ino's grinning face, who batted it away with ease.

"Even if you are malicious at times, Ino, I will miss you dearly."

They shared a sad smile, before throwing their arms around each other in a tight hug. Ino had been here with her for so long, through so much, it was almost unnatural for them to be separated. Besides from Naruto, she was one of the few she felt she could be her true self with, not needing to disguise herself with etiquette. She had to be the perfect, poised princess in front of others, but with Ino, she was just Sakura.

"If you need me at all," Ino said, "just send a messenger, and I will come back to the palace as soon as I can."

Sakura squeezed her shoulder in appreciation, though she knew she would never render her friends' happiness in favour of her own, anymore than she already had.

"Now, as much as I'd like to savour this touching moment, there is so much I have yet to prepare!" Ino exclaimed softly, holding her friend at an arms length so she could properly look at her.

Sakura couldn't help her grin. "You might want to start with sending for a carriage."

* * *

Her light footsteps echoed faintly as she left Ino's chamber a while later. She still hadn't thought of a way she could convince her father to go back on his word. How long would he wait? It was impossible to stall him for an extensive amount of time. She knew he expected her nod of approval in a few days at least.

Turning the corner, her thoughts drifted to a place of peace. Walking around the palace always seemed to ease her ailing, and she took solace in all it had to offer. Soon, the hard marble turned to cold stone, and Sakura found herself at the opening of an enclosed garden, shapely hedges lining the outer sides and a tiered fountain resting in the middle.

She took the stone path up to where the cool water fell in streams over the edges, and dipped her fingers in to feel the silk texture. The sun was still high up, bright from the noon, and shone softly over her surroundings. In all her commitments, Sakura rarely found a free moment to herself. And when she did, she often spent it in the company of nature. Being holed up inside the palace had her longing to go outside, breathe air that wasn't pressured by the walls.

She sat on the ledge of the lowest tier, her fingers still skimming the water's surface, careful not to get her gown wet. Her reflection in the water was solemn, slightly distorted by its faint rippling movements.

When she was married, would she have to move away? Would this garden not be but a minutes' walk from her? She shuddered at the thought of being far from her father's palace. Though she always wished to leave the grounds for a vacation, it was still her home. A place she could return to and know she belonged. Oh, she was such a contrary! She almost laughed at the irony of it all. She was getting her wish to leave the palace, in some way, but this was not how she planned to go.

Sakura recalled Ino's words from the Tea Garden a few days earlier. _You've always known this was your path_ she'd said. What she couldn't understand was why she was so reluctant to follow it now. It was a true fact that she had always been destined to marry, being one of her biggest duties as the only heir after all. She guessed it was more because of the person, rather than the notion. Sasuke was an enigma. And princesses didn't marry enigmas. They married heroes and lords and _princes._

Willing her mind to calm again, Sakura got up from her position on the fountain. She roamed inside the palace walls once again, smiling every so often at anyone she encountered.

Perhaps it was because she had thought she'd had more time before her fate was sealed to another. She hadn't expected a marriage so soon. She wrung her fingers in distaste, hating how her thoughts always revolved around the future now more than ever. She wanted to live in the present. Who knew what could happen in the months to come?

She stopped when she reached the memorial garden. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds momentarily, and the light fell in the same way her face did. The last time she had been here had been with Naruto. They had discussed what was to happen, and he had said that he believed _she_ would be happy for her. Sakura had no way of knowing for sure if he had been right.

Before her thoughts could develop any further, footsteps alerted her of another presence.

"Sasuke," she greeted in a polite bow after turning to face him. For some reason, he had a flair for turning up when she wanted him the least, so it was no surprise to her that he was here.

He stepped closer to her, nodding his head in greeting.

"Your father is to make the announcement soon."

Sakura's heart clenched, her earlier worries crashing back to her with full force. She was struck at how easily he had been able to say the words.

Her disquieted look did not go unnoticed by him.

"You seem dissident."

"As opposed to what?" she said, not thinking. "You can't expect me to be happy about this arrangement."

He didn't say anything at that. In fact, his face had remained expressionless throughout their entire brief conversation. Somehow, this reminded her of the guards in the palace, who never smiled at her when she entered the room, just stood stationary, their gazes forever fixed on a point in the distance as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Then again, Sasuke _was_ the commander of some distinguished army or whatnot. It made sense if he was a little withdrawn, didn't it?

She released a shaky breath. "Don't you think it a little unfair, to me?"

He remained silent, looking at her as if he was trying to figure something out. Maybe he was trying to figure _her_ out.

"I'm going to find my father," she said, a hint of conviction in her voice. Maybe she could stop him again, if only for today. Plead, if need be.

"Wait."

Sakura looked up at him questioningly.

"I will come with you."

She hesitated, unsure of what his true intentions were. She decided she wouldn't say anything further on the matter. It wasn't like she could stop him anyway.

Her skirts billowed as she searched the many rooms of the palace for her father, Sasuke trailing silently after her. A little surprised and a little suspicious, Sakura let him follow. She tried not to let him make her conscious of herself. But it was a little hard, considering she could practically _feel_ his hard gaze on her back as she searched.

"Is it really taking you so long to find him?"

She ignored the affronting tone behind his comment.

"Well, it's not like you're helping." _And the fact that this palace is enormous._

She heard Sasuke make an impatient noise behind her in response, and struggled not to throw a punch at his face.

Sakura tried to think about where the king was most likely to be at this time of day, but no immediate thoughts presented itself. In hindsight, he could be absolutely anywhere.

She checked a few more areas, peaking into various rooms to see if her father was inside. But each time there was no sign of him.

"Where is he..." she said, more to herself than anyone.

They had reached a wide room, able to hold a collection of nobility in front of a slightly raised platform. It was filled now, in what she could only hope was an informal gathering of some sort, as often happened at court.

Her eyes searched the room. The lights from the high chandeliers overhead threw pleasant shadows over the nobles' faces. Though, unfortunately, this made it even more difficult to locate her father since they all appeared similar.

It was when she glanced up, that she finally saw him, and her whole body froze in terror.

Her father stood on the platform. And before him, were the most influential nobles gathered from the far stretches of the kingdom.

At first, it hadn't been clear to her what was happening. But now it hit her like a cold, violent storm.

He was about to make the announcement.

She was helpless from her position at the edge of the crowd, paralysed in shock and eyes wide, threatening hot tears of rage.

 _No._

Sakura had been given no warning, nothing to prepare her for what she was about to witness. This couldn't be happening. He had _promised_ –

"...and I am delighted to share with you all, that my daughter, Princess Sakura Haruno, heir to the Haruno monarchy and this kingdom..."

 _No, no, no._

"...has given her hand to Sasuke Uchiha, commander of the military organisation Taka."

Cheers broke out across the gathered nobles. Of course they would be happy; their future queen was to be married. Though, some were a little more reluctant than others to accept this news, confusion on their faces as to why something like this was happening so suddenly, and why it was to a man no more than a commander.

Sakura took in all of this first hand, apparently unnoticed by the very people who were celebrating her affiancing. Her fears had been correct, and she was sure as time went on more would begin to question the choice of her consort.

And she was helpless. Completely helpless in controlling her future, more so than ever before.

The room appeared blurry as she stood as still as stone, her ruthless heart beating frantically in her chest the only reminder that she was still alive.

Though the pleasant comments by far outweighed the negatives, Sakura only heard those as they were whispered between the nobles.

" _A military commander for our princess? Don't you think she deserves better?"_

" _Isn't she a bit young for marriage?"_

" _I wonder why she's marrying him. Perhaps the king owes him something?"_

" _This is all a bit unexpected, the princess married so soon?"_

" _Did he say commander?"_

Her fists clenched by her sides, and she struggled to contain the indignation that was brewing inside her. There was no doubt this news would spread like wildfire. Throughout all her best efforts, she had failed in stalling her father. Her kingdom, her reign, she had jeopardised them all in her inadequateness to prevent this one thing.

Beside her, Sasuke had also heard the whisperings, but showed no outward emotion as to what he thought about it. He had almost expected this sort of response, if not anticipated it. Watching Sakura, he saw something feral flash in her eyes, before she turned from the scene before her.

"Sakura–" he started. But he never got to finish his sentence, because she was already making her way towards the door.

* * *

She burst through her chamber doors, anger raging inside her, enough that it exceeded the hurt she felt from her father's betrayal.

It was done. There was no going back on his words; she was to marry Sasuke.

Throughout her whole life she had never thought that when she was queen, beside her would stand a commander. She had already heard firsthand how the people were anxious about this, some even astonished that she was getting married in the first place. But that didn't bother her as much anymore, after all she was a princess, heir, and royalty.

She should've had a say. It didn't matter that her father was a king. This was her life, and she had every right to decide who would act as king consort, and who would bear her children, one of which being the future ruler of this kingdom. She cringed as she realised she would have to _be_ with him in order for any of that to happen.

Admittedly, Sasuke was not the worst she could've had to deal with. But he overwhelmed her with his haughtiness and dreadful attitude. Just being around him prevented her concentration on anything else. How was she meant to rule when she lost all of her sense?

Somehow she found herself in front of her dressing table, her reflection staring back at her. The colour had drained from her face, and her eyes were rimmed red.

She didn't know why he even wanted this. Was he even capable of caring? In the minimal times she had seen him, he always seemed so aloof. She hated herself for ever confiding her true troubles in him. Of course he didn't care, for her kingdom or for her.

And so she was left truly alone, allowing her anger build into something dangerous. Her eyes searched for a blade.

 _She did not belong to him._

Sasuke had shown interest in her hair many times before, so she knew that he was in the least fascinated with it. She had made up her mind. She would show him no interest; give him no satisfaction of having her. For she wasn't interested in him anyway.

Hardening her resolve, the princess gathered her loose hair up in one hand.

 _She did not belong to him._

Sakura sheared the knife through her hair.

* * *

 ** _The ending was supposed to be dramatic, hope it came across. The game of thrones season finale is on tonight and I'm so excited! I wonder if anyone noticed the little reference to it in the last chapter? Anyway, thank you again for reading :) If you'd like to see anything in particular, drop me a review or a PM as I'd love to chat._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Seven**_

Kakashi stepped out of his carriage, patting down the creases of his waistcoat. The palace loomed over him, but it wasn't a threatening sight. Instead, a sense of righteousness came over him. He smiled behind his mask.

When he heard the princess was looking for suitors, he had been instantly drawn to this kingdom from his own. Of course, his was nowhere near as big as the great Haruno empire, but it was a kingdom still. Albeit a small one.

For who would a princess marry if not a prince?

He strode over to the cream marble steps, but something seemed off... It wasn't until he entered that he came across a group of nobles, and picked out the phrase from a tumble of excited words.

 _The princess is engaged._

* * *

The sky had darkened considerably when Sakura next left her rooms. She would have stayed in there for the rest of the night, but Ino was leaving soon, and she knew she would later regret it if she didn't give her a proper send off.

She felt a pang in her heart. Though she had always known this moment would come, that she would eventually have to say a temporary goodbye to one of her closest friends since youth, it still had seemed unreal. Once again, she hadn't realised how fast things seemed to happen around court, and she cursed herself for her naivety.

Sakura glanced through the open hallways, which were doused in shades of orange and pink from dusk, giving it an ethereal glow. She hurried to the front of the palace, where Ino was surely loading her bags onto a carriage before her departure.

As she stepped down into the cool night air, her eyes immediately found her, and she couldn't help the surge of tears that rose to her eyes. Neither had previously cried about their oncoming detachment, but now it seemed inevitable.

Sakura hurried over and threw her arms around her friend, who embraced her with equal enthusiasm and vigour.

Eventually, they had to part, an incongruous giddy laugh playing at their lips as they held each other at arm's length.

For the first time, Ino _really_ looked at her. "Your hair!" she gasped.

Sakura shifted on her feet.

"What on heavens have you done?!" She grasped at Sakura's short locks, now falling just beneath her shoulders.

"Do you...like it?"

Ino stepped back to further appraise her, setting a hand on her hip.

A cold rush of doubt snaked down the princess' spine. Sakura was beginning to feel like it had been a bad idea, a mistake. Foolish of her to do something drastic in her act of defiance.

"Not at first," her friend admitted. "But I can see now how it compliments your face nicely. And how happy it makes you."

It was a truth she could not deny. For some reason, since severing the strands of her hair, Sakura had felt freer. She guessed it was because she had done something that was entirely her choice alone, something rare for her throughout the whole of her life. It was silly how a simple thing such as this could make her feel less sheltered, more independent.

Grinning, Sakura thanked her friend. "I feel so much lighter now."

"Yes, hair can be heavy," Ino mocked. "I should know."

Sakura rolled her eyes, about to jokingly suggest that Ino should cut hers off too (she would never dare) but was interrupted by one of the footmen readying the carriage.

He gave a short bow, "The carriage is ready."

As she moved aside to let her friend to seat herself, it struck her how she hadn't told Ino about the announcement. It was possible she could have knew already, but strange why she wouldn't have brought it up if so, and unlikely still considering how busy she had been with her departing arrangements for the last few hours.

 _It's better if she doesn't know_ , Sakura thought. She didn't want her friend to change her mind about leaving, especially after how long it took to persuade her to go in the first place. Besides, this was one more burden of guilt she didn't want her to carry.

"I expect you to write to me, Forehead," Ino said, poking her head out the carriage window. The coachman had now mounted the carriage; it would be only moments until she left now.

"And I expect you to write back. I want to hear all about your adventures."

"Oh, please. Without you, what fun could I possibly have?"

The sounds of the horses neighing put a stop to their light hearted bickering. Sakura reached out to touch Ino's hand. "Safe journey," she said, eyes bright.

Her hand fell away as the horses started their trot, putting the carriage into motion.

"Good luck with the king!" Ino called back when she was almost out of earshot. She was referring to Sakura's vow to change his mind and stop the engagement.

An incongruous smile curved her lips. Her friend was oblivious to the fact that it was already far too late.

She turned to go back into the palace, and was slightly startled to find Sasuke there, leaning against a pillar.

He cocked his head at her, and Sakura froze.

Though the night was dark and darkening still, there was no way he could've missed the way her chopped hair flitted in the breeze.

Before he could speak, she rushed up the stairs past him, trying to slow her beating heart before it broke from her body.

* * *

The morning after was cloudless, filling the palace with golden light. Sakura spent most of it indoors, due to her locking obligations. The normality of her usual routine allowed her to forget her troublesome worries for the time being, but it was always there, lingering in the back of her mind like a python waiting to strike.

Once she was finally relieved of her duties, she made her way across the narrow deck to the pavilion overlooking a giant lake. The water shone and glittered, sending sparks across her vision. Sakura took a deep breath of clean air. She was only beginning to relax when she heard footsteps on the hollowed wood approaching behind her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted. He looked ravishing in his white and blue tunic, gold thread embroidered on the cuffs. He stepped up to the edge of the pavilion beside her. "Oh, wow. I forgot how beautiful the view from here is at the heart of summer."

"It is truly spectacular," Sakura agreed. She was consciously making an effort not to draw any attention to her slashed hair. What would Naruto think? She was about to find out.

Scratching the back of his head, the prince gushed, "congratulations on the engagement."

Startled, Sakura turned to face him. She had not expected _this_ , but supposed it was polite decorum. "Thank you," she muttered.

They faced the lake once more, an awkward tension settling between them. It had never used to be like this; they had always known exactly what to say.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Your hair looks nice."

"Does it?" A hint of uncertainly had crept into her voice. She remembered the way Sasuke had looked at her the night before.

"Yes," he nodded. "If I'd known how well it suits you, I would have cut it in your sleep."

Sakura burst out in laughter, and just like that, the tension eased. "I should probably get the palace coiffeur to fix it up a bit. I can only imagine the tantrum he'll put up at the sight of the ends."

Naruto chuckled. A slight breeze had appeared, and they watched the lotuses glide elegantly over the water. "How are you faring?"

She paused. Nobody had thought to ask her this yet. "Not well," she admitted. "Everything just happened so fast. I realise that I knew about this beforehand, but it's not the same as the whole kingdom knowing. Suddenly, I'm not just a princess in their eyes; but an heir. Someone to continue the Haruno line."

Her childhood best friend gave her a comforting smile, and spoke from own experience. "It's not all that bad. The amount of congratulatory gifts you get is unimaginable!"

She shook her head, unable to stop the grin that spread across her face. "I'm serious, I don't know if I'm ready." _Isn't she a bit young for marriage?_

"Maybe you should talk to Hinata," Naruto suggested, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "She has more experience with this sort of thing."

Sakura stared incredulously at him, repressing a laugh. "So do you!"

"Right," Naruto said. "But she is a woman. I think she'll have a better understanding of what you're going through."

Nodding in understanding, Sakura thanked her friend for his suggestion. "I think I will talk to her. Will you arrange for her to meet me this evening, if it is not inconvenient?"

"Of course," he promised, though his face fell slightly. "Though, I was going to take her to see the festival tonight."

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Prince Naruto, going on a date? In that case, don't let me stop you. I can always see her tomorrow."

She watched as his face brightened. "Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Smiling, Sakura probed for more details about their outing. A blushing Naruto had soon had enough of Sakura's teasing, and left her alone to her own thoughts.

She hadn't seen her father since he made the announcement, a little surprised he hadn't sought her out yet. Did he even know she knew? Was he keeping his distance on purpose?

Sakura closed her eyes, feeling the sun's warmth on her face, wanting to forget about her father for the time being.

She hadn't been entirely honest with Naruto. Yes, she was worried of the risen expectations, but more than that she was anxious to marry Sasuke. Always, she had been taught to think of her kingdoms future and happiness before her own. Which was exactly why she knew that her and Sasuke weren't a good political match. She wondered if he was aware of this fact, but chose to ignore it on the perception that he was to marry up.

Her hand went to her hair, a silent reminder of what she had determined. _She did not belong to him._ And she never would. Even if they married, she would find a way to separate herself. Be it physically or mentally.

Queen. The word didn't sound so foreign to her anymore. Somehow, this all served as a wakeup call. Though she knew it would be a long while until she was crowned, she believed she was ready. She would do all in her power to serve her country and watch it prosper. For it was what Sakura had been born to do.

* * *

It was only when a page approached her at the pavilion did Sakura abandon her peaceful place. Apparently, her father had sent for her. Unable to stop the whir of nerves that overtook her body, she let herself be led towards him.

The page left her at the receiving room, meant for guests or dignitaries whom the king felt a more casual meeting was necessary than the throne room. He was in there now, waiting patiently for her on the long table that occupied most the room. Unlike the rest of the castle, the walls were bare of fanciful artwork and metallic filigree, save for the line up of portraits of the Haruno rulers. The plated wood wall on which they were set upon was polished and overall gave the room a sombre feel. Sakura liked this room.

She bowed before taking a seat adjacent to her father, folding her hands neatly in her lap and awaiting his reason for asking for her.

Would he tell her? Would he apologise? Was he even aware that she had heard? Sakura tried not to fiddle with her fingers, but it was starting to become a nervous habit.

She felt a soft touch on her head. "My darling daughter, when did you cut your hair? It looks most lovely."

Tears burned the back of her eyes, and she leaned into her father's hand. "Thank you, father."

He gave her a warming smile, but there was something sad about it. "I suspect you know I told the kingdom," he said, but quickly added before she could interrupt, "and I just want you to know that it was hardly my choice. My advisers had been pressuring me to do so for days, and I was obligated to comply."

"Why?"

That made him pause. "They hold the kingdom's best interests in their hearts, just as I know you do."

His words were ambiguous, purposefully avoiding the question. This made Sakura clench her teeth.

"But you are their king. Surely that means you have precedence over these things."

"I do not deny that I agreed with them on some part. Your request to wait was taken into consideration, and I gave you some days to relay the news with those you are close with. But Sakura, you have to understand that this is all for your wellbeing."

She didn't understand. Even if she tried to put her mind to why he would pick such a–a _lowlife_ for her, she came up with a blank. Was it all just some cruel joke that she was paired with an influential, dangerous man in the hopes she would look weak?

Oh, but she was anything but that. Sakura almost despised the word.

"Now, I have matters to attend to."

Knowing when she was being dismissed, Sakura got up for her chair, her muscles stiff.

He hadn't been ready to admit to her the true reason he wanted her to marry him _– or was there no such agenda?_

Sakura shook her head, and silently made her way to the door. Before she left the room, she took a deep breath, unknowing what was waiting for her out there.

The heavy door opened without a sound, and the princess's fingers remained on its wooden carvings as she let herself adjust to the scene before her. Sasuke was standing next to the wall in a casual manner, though his stance was anything but slouched. Even so, he looked at peace, his eyes somewhere far away and arms crossed across her chest. She almost cleared her throat to get his attention, but then he spoke.

"Are you well rested?"

Sasuke turned to face her then, and she almost missed the slight widening of his eyes for how quick it was. His features became stoic once more, but Sakura knew he had again noticed her hair cut. Had he forgotten in the space of a night? She wanted to laugh bitterly.

He was silent for a moment, but that single moment felt like a century to her, so she interrupted before he had a chance to comment.

"I did it as a testimony. I hope you don't mind, I know you were somewhat fond of its length."

Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura," he drawled, and her heart quivered. "It was not the length that struck my attention."

 _Idiot,_ she thought to herself. _How could I have been so naive?_ A little trim would not put Sasuke off. The colour was too unusual for that.

She ground her teeth. "Well, I am glad you still find me so _appealing_."

The way she said it made her sound more like a delicious fruit than a princess. Apparently Sasuke caught onto that.

"What's wrong?"

Was there concern in his voice, or was he just curious? "Oh nothing, just trying to get to terms with the fact the only reason my father accepted you was because you were good with a sword."

She didn't know how close to the truth she was.

He cocked his head again, in that infuriating way he had last night. _Oh why him?_

Sakura wasn't sure he was going to say anything else, and she had nothing to say to him. Like so many times before, she had to leave from his company, but not before shooting him a glare full of daggers.

Once she was out of earshot, she let out a groan of frustration, her head falling into her hands. She had to put up with that imbecile for years! For the rest of her life. The thought made her shudder with resentment.

Madness. Complete _utter madness._

Taking a deep breath to try and regain some of her composure, Sakura shook off any last thoughts of him and marriage and–

Standing across from her in the hallway stood a man, his hair as silver as silk.

He noticed her a moment after she noticed him, and he turned languidly to meet her gaze straight on. The bottom half of his face was covered with a simple black mask, shielding any expression that might have come over his mouth.

Sakura stepped forward, knowing he wasn't dangerous or else he wouldn't have been let in.

"Who are you?" she asked, her mind whirring as she tried to place him.

"I," he said, "am Prince Kakashi."

* * *

 ** _It has been a while. But the year is new and so is one of the characters. I've always planned to have Kakashi appear as a prince, and as the summary promises, add a bit of rivalry. Don't worry though there isn't going to be a love triangle lol. Also I'm sorry there isn't much sasusaku but this fic is meant to be a slowburn. We're getting there though!_** _ **To anyone who thought Sakura was overreacting in the last chapter: she cut her hair, not herself. And she does have a right to be angry in the first place, I know I would be if that happened to me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

Sakura's face was one of astonishment when the man before her– the _prince_ – reached out to take her hand. As he kissed her knuckles, she had the strangest urge to laugh; he was kissing her through his mask.

She wondered bleakly if her father had sent for him, if only to mess with her mind, or if he was here of his own accord. Didn't she have enough to deal with already? Even so, she couldn't help being just a little charmed by Prince Kakashi. Only a little.

"And you must be Princess Sakura. The pink hair is a bit of a giveaway," he added mischievously.

"Yes, you are correct. It's so the assassins can identify me quickly," she whispered, mirroring his conspiratorial tone.

Kakashi laughed outright.

"So what brings you to the palace, so far from home?"

The prince's eyes held mirth as he said, quite candidly, "You. I had heard your company was something to be witnessed."

"Well," Sakura said, "I do hope it meets your expectations."

Kakashi smiled– at least she thought he did, she couldn't see through his mask –and let go of her hand. He then proceeded to put his own hands in his pockets in what seemed like a relaxed gesture. She felt the absence of an air of formality that there often was with other nobles. "I am glad we met. It is a shame our paths have not crossed before."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Of course she had not been acquainted with all of the world's monarchs, but she had to admit it was unfortunate they hadn't met before. Having someone close to your age, like Naruto, who understood the heavy burden you carried whilst having to hold your head high, was a rare pleasure.

Though, from his build and face, she could tell he was quite a bit older than her.

"It's nice to have another sovereign around," she said honestly. "Have your roomings been sorted?"

With the tilt of the head, Kakashi nodded. "Yes. I was planning to stay at court for quite some time, but now I'm not quite sure."

"Oh?" she asked, dazed.

"We'll see."

Sakura changed the subject, for she could not question a royal. Even if she was one. "I would offer you a tour of the palace, but I'm afraid I have another commitment at this moment," she said apologetically. She was meeting with Hinata following her earlier conversation with Naruto.

"It's not a problem; I understand fully."

She smiled, and after seeing it returned to her in his eyes, genuine and kind, she headed towards her friend's room.

* * *

"Oh, it was amazing!" Hinata was gushing. Sakura had asked about the festival she had attended with Naruto the night before. "And Naruto was very attentive, always asking if I was comfortable or enjoying myself. But what was really the best was when we forgot we were betrothed monarchs, but just two people spending time at a festival."

Listening to Hinata filled her heart with inexplicable joy on her behalf. The girl seemed so arrested with the night's events; in the infrequent years Sakura had known her, she had never seen her look happier.

"What is it like?"

"The festival, you mean? Well, there are lanterns almost everywhere–"

"No, not that..." Sakura said, instantly feeling bad for interrupting her. "I mean having someone you care for feel the same for you? What's that like?"

Now Hinata paused, giving her the saddest smile.

Sakura suddenly wondered why she hadn't asked Hinata of her feelings on her betrothal before. Before guilt overtook her, she reasoned it was probably because it had happened many years ago when they were much younger.

"If you're inferring that it was always like this... it wasn't. Sakura, I know it's difficult to accept that your future is not always going to be in your hands. I can empathise with what you're going through."

"Really?" Sakura asked bitterly. She knew she was being unfair, but she couldn't help it. "Your father also gave away your hand without any consultance from you?"

"It was different for me and Naruto-kun," Hinata admitted, looking down sheepishly at her hands neatly folded in her lap. "We had met before many times, and we were already friends."

Sakura could see that her friend was remembering the past, those days when their worries were nothing short of proper etiquette. Their childhood seemed so far away now. Both were soon to be married, whether they liked it or not.

"Being pushed into a marriage that benefitted your kingdom more than yourself..." Hinata trailed off. "But I _was_ asked. And I did say yes. Naruto was a noble man; there was no reason for me to refuse."

Sakura immediately understood. She had almost felt the same before, back when she and him had assumed they would ultimately marry each other. Naruto was steadfast and loyal, easy to accept once you'd had years of close friendship with him. It wouldn't have been a romantic relationship, but it would have been _simple_.

She was suddenly frustrated that she hadn't been tethered to someone she had known since infancy. Would that have made it easier? But when she thought about who would've been sufficient to marry, she could think of no one else apart from one of her best friends – and also the very person Hinata was currently engaged to.

Naruto, though an idiot most of the times, she could've lived with. Sakura was sure they would've had a fun lifetime together, but she would never truly have loved him, not in the way that was proper. Besides, Hinata and Naruto made a beautiful pair.

"No one says you have to marry straight away," Hinata was saying. "It's the prospect of a future heir that everyone cares about. To know there's safety in the monarchy. Just look at Naruto-kun and I."

The two had been engaged for a few years. But time was gaining, and she knew they would soon be officially conjoined. Their ages were 'ripe', as the advisers called it, which meant it was the best time for them to bear children and secure a future sovereign.

Hinata laid a gentle hand upon her own, her smile a little timid. "Sakura, I know it's unfair, but given what we are..." _royalty,_ Sakura filled in, "allow him a chance."

A chance.

Why was that so hard to comprehend? She supposed she had treated him harshly, but she had no clue what his true motives were. For all she knew, he only wanted to marry her for the throne.

Did she not deserve something more?

* * *

The northern gardens were filled with vibrant blossoms in springtime. Sakura had decided to take a leisurely walk in order to clear her mind. What Hinata had told her reverberated in her mind.

 _A chance._

She did not think he was worthy of such a thing. But, she was worthy of more. What else did she have, other than this life? Sakura could not let it be ruled by the fact that _she_ had to rule.

Still, even after so much, she could not help feeling there could've been someone better; someone who helped strengthen an alliance or offer new trades.

Angrily, she wrung her hands. Why must she always think of her kingdom before herself? It's like she had been wired to do just that. Weren't there already plenty who had that job? It had been her _father_ who had chosen him, her father who had always had the best judgement and did nothing on a whim.

He had to have chosen him for a reason. But whatever that reason was, it eluded her. No matter how much she tried, a definite answer did not come to her. Her mind was left tirelessly searching for clarity.

The birds chirped as Sakura continued her walk through the garden, stopping occasionally to admire the verdure, thoughts whirling in her head like fireflies.

It was a while before she heard footsteps approaching.

"Sakura," he said in greeting.

She nodded back, "Hello, Sasuke." He had appeared out of nowhere, not for the first time. There was a small pause, in which her mind repeated to her: a chance.

She remembered the last time they had been in each other's company, and the question he had posed before he had seen her chopped hair. _Are you well rested?_ She cleared her throat awkwardly. "And I am fine. What about you? Are you well rested?" she echoed, eyes looking anywhere but his.

Sasuke stared at her. She wondered if he was taken aback that she had recalled his words, or if he had noticed her blatant lie.

"Yes," Sasuke said after a moment.

She let out a laugh, sounding more like a relieved breath. "Of course you are; the bedding in the palace is made from heavenly stuff."

His mouth quirked at the side, and her heart increased speed with the knowledge that he was repressing a _smile_. She had never seen him smile. Not a true one.

"You mean like the peaches?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "I thought you hadn't had the peaches."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "After watching you eat one, I was curious to try one for myself."

Full-blown grinning now, Sakura prompted, "And how did you find it?"

"They were nice," he hesitated, averting his eyes, "I even went to the peach orchids."

She laughed and it filled the air with a warmth he had never witnessed.

"I can take you there. That is, if you haven't already been." Sasuke's head was muddled. Of course she had been there before; she had lived in the palace her whole life.

"Oh!" she said, her giddy joy clear on her face. "Really? Shall we go now?"

"Now?" he paused. His cheeks were tinged, but that could just be from the walking.

Sakura nodded, trying to contain the excitement that was welling inside of her.

He led her towards a part of the palace she had never thought to visit – never thought had existed. Her own ignorance baffled her. She had lived within these walls for all her life, eaten the peaches every year, yet had never once been there.

As they walked, she politely asked him about his time here, and Sasuke responded minimally about how he had explored the grounds, but mostly spent his time in the library or training grounds.

Soon, there were peach trees surrounding them, as if they'd stepped into another world. Their sweet, intoxicating scent filled the air.

"How did you even find this place?" she asked, marvelling at its simple beauty.

Sasuke glanced at her as they walked. "I was told the peaches were grown in a secluded orchid."

Each tree was ripe with the fruit, scattered with them as if boasting their bounty. The afternoon sun filtered through the gaps in the branches, its light soft rather than impeding.

"I don't usually like sweet things," he confessed.

"Then you won't like me," she attempted to joke, but then she flushed, realizing how it could've sounded. "I, um-"

Where was that acclaimed wit when she needed it?

Sasuke, however, seemed unperturbed.

They walked closer to the heart of the peach garden, safely enclosed by the trees like a secret.

He reached out to pick one, and offered it to her with no words. She took it from his outstretched hand, already anticipating its tangy taste. Sasuke plucked one for himself too, and their eyes locked as they bit into the fleshy fruit, her heart leaping at the tension that strung between them in that moment.

Sakura averted her eyes instantly, not sure if she was capable of keeping his gaze without drowning in them. She cursed her racing heart for making such a big deal out of this. Their eyes had locked – nothing more. But she couldn't get the image of Sasuke biting into the peach out of her mind.

His eyes. His dark, unforgiving eyes had seemed so sensual, so heated, that it surprised her that she was still breathing. Sakura didn't dare look back at him, but instead carried on walking through the orchids.

She cleared her throat, the silence having gone on too long for her comfort. "Peaches have always been my favourite. Every year I would get so excited for them to come into season. I used to eat so many that when we were younger, Naruto once joked that I'd finished them all."

"That loud-mouthed dobe from the luncheon?"

"Hey," she said, giggling, "that's my friend you're talking about! And if you recall correctly, _you're_ the one who provoked him," she added matter-of-factly.

"Hn. He deserved it."

"Not in front of the nobles! I thought we went through this already–"

"We did."

She turned to him, "What do you have against Naruto, anyway? He's harmless."

Sasuke shrugged. "He's annoying."

"You've literally only spoken to him once," she laughed.

"Why is he even here at court?" he said, looking at her.

They continued walking. "Our parents thought it would be good for us to grow up together, so he's lived in this palace with me for most of his life."

As loud-mouthed and obnoxious as he was, he was one of her closest friends, and she couldn't imagine it any other way. Some of her fondest memories were of them learning how to ballroom dance together, and how angry she would get at him for tripping over his own feet.

Without Naruto, her days would've been bleaker, void of the sunshine warmth he always possessed.

"I suppose he won't always be here," she said, eyes bright. "But Naruto is the closest I've had to a brother. I've known him for nearly my whole life. When we were little, he would even come running to me when I was in the middle of my tutoring in the strategy room, asking me to patch him up after he'd scraped his knee or elbow whilst playing in the gardens. I would tell him to go away because what I was doing was important, but I'd still fix him up anyway." Her face was animated as she spoke.

Sasuke looked away from her quickly as if he was hiding something.

They were coming to the end of the orchids, nearing the palace that rose up in the distance like the night time moon. The trees were getting sparser as they neared, the fruit still as vivid as before.

She froze in shock. There, beyond the orchids, she could see the back of a figure wrought in stone. No wonder she had never been here.

"That– that's my mother's statue."

Sasuke stared at her, mildly bewildered.

Taller than any of the surrounding verdure, she was almost as glorious as the palace; white marble unmarred with impurities, probably to symbolise the woman herself.

Sakura's mother was an enigma to her. She had died during childbirth, and Sakura had spent a lifetime never knowing her. Of course she knew _of_ her– just not about her. Not because her father kept it a secret, but because she had never asked.

"Let's go from here," she said. She didn't want the pain to get to her, not now and not in front of him. In no way had she been prepared. She'd always just used to view it from afar, this being the closest she'd ever gone to it – and though she knew it was only stone, her chest tightened.

"Sakura." His voice stopped her from turning around and leaving. "My mother is dead too."

"What?" she said, the word as ineloquent as she sounded.

"And my father too." She could've sworn she heard her heart cracking. But of course – it made sense. Sasuke's parents had never formally accepted the marriage as they usually would have.

It struck her once again how she knew hardly anything about him at all.

"I don't want your sympathy, as I'm sure you don't want mine." He was right; she hated it when people apologised for something out of their control like this. "I just thought you should know."

She understood what he meant: that she was not alone in this. It was ironic how the one thing they had in common had to be so tragic. His words also meant he trusted her. She didn't ask him to reveal this information, and he didn't seem like the type who did it often, but he had.

A chance.

She hoped he would take it.

* * *

 _ **Surprise I'm still alive! Thank you so much for sticking with me, I'm so sorry for the long wait! It terms of sasusaku, I promise it will pick up soon/after this chapter. I just don't want it to feel unnatural, you know?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nine  
**_

Amongst the parchment and ink, Sakura sat, listening to the scholar talk in her latest tutoring session.

Her thoughts weren't completely with it though; at some point during the lecture they had drifted off to somewhere she now found herself often. Her betrothed.

She hadn't had a chance to speak to Sasuke since their orchid escapade, where he had told her of the ill-fate of his parents. Maybe that explained why he was so detached; having experienced such a heart ache at a young age and having to grow up without any parental figures.

It was different for her, but not so much. Her father was often held up in court matters – being the monarch held quite a responsibility that you frequently found yourself without enough free time, even less than Sakura herself had as a princess. She was lucky she had Naruto to grow up with, who had the same ordeal with his own parents. It was the reason why he had been sent here in the first place.

"Where is your mind, young girl?" Fumio asked. He had been her tutor almost since her infancy, but he still called her _young girl_. Rather than finding it infuriating, Sakura was used to the term, almost fond of it. It made her feel more normal. A _girl_ , not just a princess. That was all she was in the eyes of everyone else in the kingdom; someone to rule and bear future heirs.

"Did you hear what I last said?"

"Sorry, Fumio-sama," she said, shaking her head. "I didn't mean to drift off."

The scholar's eyes lightened. "I said to get some rest. It's no good trying to teach someone whose heart isn't in it."

An embarrassed tinge flushed her cheeks – but she knew he was only stating the truth in that straightforward, kind-hearted way of his.

"Thank you, Fumio-sama. I promise that next time I will be more focused."

He nodded at her as she rose to take her leave.

It was only mid-morning when Sakura entered the halls, now bathed in warm light from the open passageway. She hardly ever found herself out at a time like this, always enclosed in the strategy room or some of her other delegations. For a moment, she let herself enjoy the way the light fell on the marble, broken from the greenery that surrounded the palace.

Almost instantly, she found herself going towards one of her calm spots in the vicinity. It was all Sakura had seeked as a child, so there were a few around the palace. Being so close to her mother's statue had shaken her up a bit, so she needed to try to rid herself of her distress.

As she stepped up a few flights of stairs to a hallway overlooking the ground floor and expanse of greenery beyond, she felt her chest ease. The nostalgic position triggered something within her, and instead of thinking of her worries, she thought of the many happy years she had spent within these walls.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Interrupted from her minds dwellings, Sakura only had time to turn before a figure jumped on her.

"H- Hinata?" she said, shocked.

"Sakura you'll never believe this! There's finally a date – it's going to happen in one week!" the usually quiet girl squealed.

"Hinata slow down, what do you mean?"

The other princess's eyes danced in her obvious excitement. "After our conversation about betrothals the other day, Naruto-kun and I talked and decided it was time we got married," she explained, finally starting to calm down a little.

"Wow, congratulations Hinata!" Sakura said, beaming at the Hyuuga princess.

"Thank you so much, Sakura! Without you, we may have never–"

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Sakura braced herself before another figure hurled themselves at her. "Sakura-chan you'll never guess what! Hinata and I–"

"Are getting married, I know," she giggled.

"No you don't understand!" Naruto exclaimed, coming to a stop, "We're getting married _this week_!"

"Yes, I know," she said, teasing the giddy blonde, who now looked at her bewildered.

"Eh? How did you-?"

Sakura cleared her throat and gestured to Hinata standing beside her.

"Oh!" Naruto said, realisation crossing his face as he finally noticed his blushing bride, "Hinata!" He then proceeded to hug her. "For a minute I thought you had psychic powers I didn't know about, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed at her friend, an undeviating smile on her features at the couple's shared happiness.

"But how so soon? Are you planning on getting married here?" she queried. Though the two often spent time in this court, they each had their own kingdoms where this could take place.

"No," Naruto started as he and Hinata finally broke apart, the latter blushing impossibly more, "It will be at Hinata's family palace."

The travel was at least four days, so Sakura wondered at how this could happen.

"We leave in two days," Hinata said, sensing the other princess's confusion. "You are all invited to come with us, of course."

In a moment, her happiness increased tenfold. She didn't remember the last time she had been out of the palace. The last time she had even tried to escape were her plans to trick her father into thinking she was going to a far away event with her friend. Which reminded her: Ino.

She had only been gone for a short while, and though Sakura didn't want to drag her back from her time away from court, she knew Ino would absolutely _kill_ her if she missed Naruto and Hinata's wedding.

She had planned to write to her anyway, like she had promised, so this presented the perfect opportunity. Besides, she wouldn't be coming back to _this_ court, but a different one. It could be an adventure in itself.

Naruto and Hinata seemed to be cheerfully discussing something between themselves that they didn't notice her momentary lapse. She quietly excused herself after congratulating them once more, making her way to her chambers where she would find some pen and parchment.

When she had finished informing Ino of the joyous news, she folded up the letter and added the Haruno seal in crimson wax, intending to get it sent as soon as possible. She knew that Ino had not travelled too far from the Hyuuga palace, so she was confident she would be able to make it there on time.

Though she had wanted to, she refrained from disclosing much on her progress with Sasuke, if you could call it that. It would be better to share that when they saw each other in person. She was looking forward to hearing what Ino had been up to too.

With renewed excitement, Sakura left her chambers to deliver the letter to the palace messengers.

* * *

Kakashi watched as the princess's betrothed stared out the windows.

Light streamed in steadily, the garden beyond flush with the sun. He seemed entranced with the beauty outside, or perhaps he saw beyond it, something else holding his mind. Quietly, Kakashi moved to stand next to him, apparently so curious as to what he could be gazing unto.

"Sasuke, if I'm not mistaken?"

The one in question nodded in reply, unsurprised at the sudden company next to him. So Kakashi wasn't as stealthy as he thought.

"I am Prince Kakashi," he introduced, though the overused words rang dry to even his ears.

Sasuke assessed the silver-haired prince with a sideways glance. From his stature and rich clothing, he could tell he was royalty, though he didn't flaunt the fact. His hands were in his pockets in a rather contradictory gesture to his status, and his eyes were placid. For some reason, Sasuke could tell the prince hadn't been here before. And that meant he had only just arrived recently.

"You were called here by the King as well," he guessed, though he said it like a statement.

But Kakashi shook his head. "A different King brought me here. One whose kingdom spans far less than this one."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. By his own father, then. He wondered why he had felt the need to add that small demeaning detail onto the end.

"I was to ask for princess's hand," Kakashi said abruptly. "Don't worry, I have so far been unsuccessful," the prince attempted at humour, though Sasuke didn't give the slightest response.

"You came too late."

"Yes," he agreed. "Word had just come to us that Sakura was looking for a suitor, and my parents decided to send me here to try for her hand straight away. Apparently that was false information."

"Strange that such things should be spiralling around."

They were silent for a moment, continuing to stare out the window, the soft breeze outside tousling the lawn with a gentle caress.

Instead of anger, Sasuke was merely confused. How could this be? It went against everything he had been told, and for a split second he thought himself a fool for believing the king. But then, it seemed he knew far more than this prince ever would.

"I'd like to congratulate you on the engagement," Kakashi spoke, not a hint of bitterness evident in his voice.

He nodded his thanks.

"What do you think of her?"

Sasuke paused, unsure how much of his thoughts to reveal. In truth, he didn't know why it concerned him, but it would be impolite to dismiss the question.

"She is not a weak woman," he said after some consideration. He remembered the fire in her eyes when she had described to him her want to rule the kingdom and rule it well. In many ways, her father had inspired her to follow in his footsteps, something he could identify with.

"I could see that. The crown is a heavy burden, and those who wear it grow up far too quickly," Kakashi said. Sasuke vaguely wondered how much of this he was applying to himself.

"She is astute too, and–" he cut himself off.

"Prince Kakashi. Sasuke."

They both turned at the voice, finding themselves looking directly at the princess. She had a warm smile on her face, as if she had just completed a long-desired task.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, gaze fixed on her as she neared them, her skirts billowing with her steps.

Kakashi observed them both. Eyes sparkling with mirth, he took her hand as she came to a stop before them, sweeping down to kiss her knuckles.

Sakura didn't even blush, probably used to this from her role as princess, but next to him, Sasuke stiffened ever so slightly.

"Were you just observing the gardens? It's a most beautiful day today."

"It is," Kakashi agreed, neither confirming nor denying her question.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" she asked innocently, turning to him.

He averted his eyes. "The grass has never looked so fresh." Why was everyone asking his opinion all of the sudden?

"Yes, I'm sure the gardeners have been hard at work," Kakashi affirmed sarcastically, hiding a cough.

She glanced from him to her betrothed, wondering what had just transpired between them. Sasuke had avoided her eyes when he spoke, and was continuing to do so now.

"How about that tour?" Kakashi said, a bright smile on his covered face. At least, she imagined so.

Nodding, she took his proffered arm, glancing back at Sasuke before they left.

She took him to the gallery room, the only other place in the palace that held renderings of the previous monarchs save from the council chamber. When they were out of earshot, Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"I see you met my betrothed."

"Yes. What do you think of him?"

"What do _you_ think of him?"

Kakashi smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling, "He is very stoic. I would not have thought someone as such could suit someone as buoyant as you."

"You give me too much credit," Sakura said, laughing. Though she'd only known him for a short while, she found he was easy to talk to. "You know, the reason my father chose to put all this portraiture out of public's eye was to not impose them with the monarchy. He didn't want them to see the faces of the many that had come before him every day and be reminded of their standing."

Kakashi listened as they passed paintings and sculptures of the sovereign Sakura talked about, their likeness to her mainly in the unyeilding determination in their eyes.

"He thinks ahead far more than anybody I've known."

They came to a stop in front of a painting of her father, whom she was speaking of. The current king of the Haruno empire was set in a gold gilded frame enclosing the illustration just as the other paintings were. He was much younger here, far before she was born and far before he knew her mother. And he was happier than she'd ever seen him – not in an obvious way, but one she could _feel_ somehow in her heart, sense in the image. For this reason, it was one of her favourite paintings of him.

"I wonder, what must've he been thinking of when this was being done?"

"Probably that his legs had lost all feeling from standing there so long," Kakashi muttered.

Sakura laughed, more boisterously then she had anticipated.

"It's true, as I'm sure you know. Those artists take far too long for one piece that sometimes I think they are doing it on purpose."

"I've only ever been in that situation once, and I'll have you know I befriended the painter."

Kakashi smiled amusedly, "Of course, you of all people would want to befriend a painter you'll probably never see again."

"Hey! What do you mean you of all people!"

He pretended to think a little bit, as if it weren't so obvious he knew exactly what he had been implying to. "Just that you wear your heart on your sleeve. From what I have gathered, you are quick to love even though you won't admit it."

"Now you're really flattering me. But still, I thank you for the kind observation."

As they left the gallery room, Sakura spotted a maid rushing around with a full basket of laundry between others of the court. The corridor was busier than usual, a certain clamour present in all the palace inhabitants as they hurried to sort out last minute affairs.

"Oh! That reminds me, my friend Naruto and Hinata's wedding is in a few days, in the Hyuuga palace. We're leaving in two days."

"My congratulations to the couple," Kakashi said.

"Would you be travelling with us?" she asked, "I understand you were planning to cut your trip short."

"I was," he agreed. "And I think it would be best if I kept with that decision. It seems what I had come here to do has already been done, in a sense."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly his cryptic words were referring to.

What he wouldn't tell her was that he had been sent here to ask for her hand in marriage because his parents had thought it would be a good alliance, and he was in no place to argue. When he had found out rather too late that she was engaged, he had only felt _relief_ –he was sure they could be happy, but they didn't truly know each other and his heart wasn't in it. Besides, he was much too old for her.

"It is a shame you will not be staying," Sakura said, blissfully oblivious. "But I hope you still enjoyed yourself, and that it hadn't been a complete waste."

No, he thought to himself, it hadn't been a complete waste; he had made a good friend out of it.

* * *

After showing Kakashi around more points in the palace, namely the courtiers' lounge and the Tea Garden, Sakura left for her room to begin preparing for her journey. She found she had a lot to do in the anticipation before Naruto and Hinata's wedding, but first of all she needed to start arranging her things.

Though her father wasn't coming in order to stay and oversee the empire happenings, there were still a few duties she was expected to perform before her departure. It meant that her next few days would not be as relaxed as this one had been, and she had to use her time efficiently.

She was a bit regretful she hadn't had a proper chance to talk to Sasuke this afternoon when she saw him. It seemed their tryst in the orchid gardens had changed something within her, for she never thought she'd ever think those words. Perhaps her emotions had been all over the place due to the closeness to her mother's statue, or perhaps it was because how raw and almost _vulnerable_ he had been, a stark difference to his usual arrogant self she had come to know.

He was a mystery to her, but slowly she was beginning to unravel all the things that made _him_. She wondered what else there was.

Not wanting to think anymore, Sakura continued packing. She had a lot yet to do.

* * *

 **Honestly this year went by so fast and I haven't updated as much as I'd wanted, but thank you so much for all your support and for reviewing! It genuinely makes my day every time I read them, and I love to hear your thoughts! Sorry there's not much sasusaku I swear I'm saying this all the time but I promise it's done to drive the plot. Probably got Kakashi's character all wrong but oh well.**

 **I would just like to clarify that even though sometimes her language seems to suggest so, Sakura never out-right hated Sasuke. Please remember that her words don't always reveal the entirety of her feelings, so don't be so quick to believe all she says as there is usually more than what meets the eye.**

 **Anyways, I've already planned the next chapters which will include a change of setting, so get ready!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten  
**_

The journey took four days, and Sakura had her own separate carriage.

The morning of the arrival, the sun was bright, illuminating the foliage outside as the Hyuuga palace began to come into view. It loomed up in the distance, perched on a slight hill overlooking their kingdom, tall and tranquil.

She had been here once when she was little, accompanying her father on a coalition trip, and it had in fact been the first time when she had met Hinata. Where the Haruno palace was bright, warm and gold, the Hyuuga palace was hard cut marble in tones of grey and silver flecked with black. It gave the palace an overall sombre feel, and the ceilings were even higher due to the fact of there being fewer floors.

 _This would be the place she and Sasuke made their first appearance in public as a couple._

She couldn't help the thought that arose in the back of her mind; it was sudden and confounding, and Sakura had to fight back the anxiety of what the people would think. She knew there had been enough time for them to gossip – it had been more than week since the announcement – but now they would want to test their theories for themselves. And what better opportunity than this?

Forcing herself to forget her worries – if only momentarily – she clung onto the brief elation she had gotten not long before. When they had entered Hyuuga territory, the change had been subtle, but Sakura had been overcome with joy. Her heart sang to be out of her country since a very long time, and she had spent the day in contained giddiness. This happiness had faded but lingered, the dregs still present in her now as they finally reached their intended destination and she fought to grab onto them.

All thoughts left her entirely as they grew closer and she spotted a familiar face.

"Ino!" Standing in front of the palace entrance, the blonde stood waiting for her arrival. The moment the carriage stopped, Sakura leaped out and made for her friend. Though it had only been a short while since she had last seen her, Sakura would be lying if she didn't say she missed her friend dearly, and this clearly showed in the way she tightly wrapped her arms around her.

The girl didn't seem at all bothered by the sudden intrusion of personal space, instead hugging her back with just as much vigour, her face burying into the head of pink.

"I heard soon after," Ino started, "and I almost came back straight away – but then I remembered your words to me, that you could handle it by yourself. If I'd have known–"

"No," Sakura shook her head after they broke apart, "Its good you didn't come back, and I meant what I said."

"Oh Sakura, I missed you so much!" her friend said, giving her another squeeze, letting the matter drop. "I have so much to tell you, but that can wait until later. I'm sure you're just _dying_ for a bath."

* * *

It was still light outside, the steady glow from the adjacent walkway easily filling the large room.

Sakura stood with Ino for the formal welcoming of her court. It was mostly just a chance to mingle before the big event, and only an esteemed few were invited. The hall was still mostly empty, only a few nobles and dignitaries dispersedly gathered with more yet to arrive.

Sakura was happy to be in Ino's presence once more. She had wanted to bombard her with questions about her trip, but knew it was not proper etiquette to do so in this setting.

"Don't worry I'll tell you everything later, Forehead," her friend said, reading her mind.

" _Ino!_ " she hissed, reprimanding her for the use of the nickname. She refrained from adding her own demeaning suffix onto the end.

Her friend rolled her eyes, obviously expecting her reaction and wanting to tease her. Sakura scanned the hall to see if anyone heard, fighting a smile for her childish antics. She knew it wasn't a big deal but couldn't imagine having to explain herself if someone had caught that!

"Someone could've heard that," Sakura stated the obvious.

"Want me to say it louder? Imagine, you'd be known as _Princess Sakura, heir of the Haruno Empire, wielder of the biggest forehead..._ "

She did laugh at this, her self control lost for a moment. The friends met eyes, conveying exactly just how much they'd missed each other these past few weeks.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged. Of course, Ino wouldn't, there was no doubt about that, but it was still fun to contemplate.

The blond only winked, turning back to survey the room, and Sakura did the same.

In small clusters, the guests were all happily conversing among themselves, seemingly excited for the wedding on the morrow. A figure in cream robes stood a few feet away from them, long, ebony hair flowing down their back in waves of silk.

Ino gasped next to her. "That is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"That's not a woman, that's Hinata's cousin, Neji of the Hyuuga dynasty."

"Dynasty did you say? Why don't you marry him?"

She gave Ino a look like _really? She was already engaged._ "He's from the branch side of the family that serves the royals. Even if I did marry him, it would be a downfall on my part. He would still have to uphold his promises to protect the Hyuuga heir."

"And how could he do that if he was miles away," Ino nodded in realisation.

The two watched as the one they spoke of talked with his court, graceful as a dove in flight. Around him, the people seemed to revere in his presence, their eyes glassy with adoration. It was quite a beautiful sight, and Sakura wondered if Neji was at all bitter that he was born into the branch side of the family instead of the main side.

"It's rumoured that he's engaged to the warrior Tenten," she said, recalling her tutoring on past and present monarchs.

"I can just imagine the perfect picture they'd make, the pair of them," Ino sighed dreamily.

The Haruno princess glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye. "What's happened to you all of the sudden? You were never _this_ romantic before, as far as I recall."

Ino just gave her a knowing grin, and Sakura knew something was definitely up. She would just have to wait until later to find out.

Turning back to the hall, Sakura distracted herself by their location. The sparsely furnished room made the space look bigger, and the tall ceilings allowed a cool drift to pervade the area. Light grey marble covered almost every surface, guards standing infrequently by the wall much like her own home. It was exactly as she remembered it.

She was watching with a somewhat detached view when the doors opened to admit more guests, and her eyes followed thoughtlessly.

Her heart jumped.

It was Sasuke. She hadn't seen him for the entire journey, and she couldn't bring herself to look away now. Clothed entirely in black, which was usual for him, he stood out amongst the other guests like an unforgiving god.

He looked absolutely breathtaking, his cheekbones seemingly sharper than before, and he was coming to stand before her.

Ino raised her eyebrow – _was this the first time she had seen him?_ – before taking her leave to wander about the rest of the hall, as much as it probably pained her.

Sakura didn't know why her mouth was suddenly dry, the pulse in the wrist fluttering furiously. He had never seemed to have this kind of affect on her, had he?

She watched as he drew closer, trying to steady her heart, before the thought hit her again.

This was their first public appearance after the announcement. Now that everybody knew, eyes would be on them throughout the night. It was unfair really, as Naruto and Hinata deserved the attention, but there was nothing she could do about it. They would be watching like hawks.

She couldn't leave him even if she wanted to.

He came to a stop before her, and she had to steel herself. "Sasuke. How was your journey?" she inquired politely.

He nodded his head in reply, then decided to add more. "It was fine."

"That's good to hear. Though, I'm sure you're used to these kinds of things from your occupation?"

She waited as he gathered his thoughts. "I suppose, but we didn't travel around much. The journey to your palace had been long, though."

"Was it? How long, exactly?" she was suddenly excited to be gaining new information about him. She hadn't even thought about it much, where Sasuke was before all this, and there had never been a chance to ask him.

He opened his mouth to answer, but suddenly they were interrupted by a Hyuuga lord, clad in a grey robe similar to the Hyuuga prince. "Your serene highness," he greeted Sakura.

Sakura bowed back politely.

"And this must be Sasuke, your future consort?"

"Yes, this is him." She was a little surprised he even knew at first, but then she remembered how quick news travelled, especially regarding sovereign.

"I am so glad to meet you at last. Tell me, how long have you known the princess?"

"There are very few who don't know of Sakura," Sasuke answered.

He had dodged the question, not that the truth would've had any direct negative effects. Arranged marriages were common in all the continents, but there would usually be many meetings held beforehand to discuss it in depth. In that respect, theirs had been different, and she had not even been there at the one meeting that did occur.

Still, because of the uncommon circumstances of their marriage, it would not do well to openly acknowledge the unconventional conduct. What Sasuke had said had been tactful, a way to avoid the question without noticeably rejecting it.

She had only ever seen him like this once, at the luncheon back at the Haruno palace. That's when she realised – she was getting to witness his façade first hand.

The lord laughed at something he had said, and she secretly cursed herself for missing it.

"Indeed. Now, I don't want to waste too much of your time so I will leave you two alone." The lord left as if he was doing a gracious thing, but soon after, they were approached by another.

"Princess Sakura," the newcomer said. "How was the travel here? I hope it was not too tiring."

"I am quite well," she responded, nodding her head in a respectful gesture. "It was nothing I am not used to."

"I'm sure. It's been a while since you've visited the palace," he said, referring to the Hyuuga's. "Something else been occupying your time?"

"She has been busy with her tutoring." Sasuke hadn't meant to answer for her, but he noticed the man had glanced his way as he said it.

Sakura didn't miss the subtle insinuation, either. Before she could say something else herself, the man laughed as if this was exactly what he meant. "Yes, yes, she must be hard at work! You must not get to spend much time with her, then?"

This time he had spoken to Sasuke, but Sakura found it was she who was responding, "We see each other often enough."

"Of course! If you'll excuse me, your highness." He bowed hastily before retreating.

She watched him go, careful to keep her composure. Once again, the reason for his approach had been to gouge her relationship with Sasuke. And she didn't think he would be the last.

* * *

The grilling from the nobility had been rigorous; they had not even been here a few hours and already they were being plagued with questions.

"Sorry, I should have warned you earlier," Sakura said, looking up to meet Sasuke's gaze.

Impassively he stared straight back at her, searching her eyes for something. "It's fine."

She went on, "They can be intense, I know, but you get used to it eventually."

"I understand," Sasuke said. He wanted to ask her more, if it really _was_ always like this for her. "Sakura..." But the words fell short.

"Would you like something to drink? No wine this time," she smiled, and he nodded gratefully.

Instead of going over to a drinks table like they would have in the Haruno palace, Sakura discreetly met a waiter's eye. They understood immediately, coming over to them with a silver tray of drink.

"It's still alcohol, I hope that's okay?" she said unsurely. She honestly had no idea what Sasuke liked.

Wordlessly, Sasuke picked up a goblet and took a sip. Though she had to look hard, there was a slight creasing between his eyebrows that implied distaste, and Sakura had to hide a smile.

"You don't have to drink it. You had no problem declining the alcohol back at home," she teased.

"Perhaps theirs is just better than yours," Sasuke said, although she noticed he no longer drank from the cup.

Shaking her head, Sakura turned to the rest of the hall again, the corners of her mouth lifted.

She was glad to finally be getting a break from what seemed – and probably was – an interrogation.

After the first two had approached them, the rest of the court didn't hesitate to follow suit. It had went on like that for much of the night, Sakura listening as Sasuke expertly answered every question that was asked of him.

She was secretly impressed he could even speak courtroom language. Where had he learnt it? She wasn't sure she'd get an answer out of him, so she kept her lips shut. Sakura found it strange, really, how he had such a hard time talking to her but when it came to the nobles he would easily make speech about politics.

 _Her future consort._ That's what he was known as. She wondered if he cared.

"You never got to say earlier, how long your trip to the palace was."

He didn't need her to clarify exactly which palace she was referring to.

"I used to live near the border." Sasuke started, thinking about his words carefully. "Before I came to the Haruno palace."

"I see," she nodded. The Haruno Empire was large, so she understood that meant wherever he had come from the travel to the palace must have been long, as it was situated near the middle of the country. He had left his home for this. Involuntarily, she found herself questioning his motives, the fact that she didn't know _why_ still eating the back of her mind.

She was saved from her thoughts when they were approached again, but this time by none other than Neji Hyuuga.

The two returned respectful bows.

"What brings you here, Neji?"

The dark-haired boy looked at them. "It is my cousins wedding tomorrow. I was wondering if you had any words I could give to her before."

When she had visited in her younger years, she had only ever seen Neji from afar, never directly speaking to him. He didn't even come to the Haruno palace when Hinata did, which was strange considering his oath to watch over her, but her parents trusted Naruto since he was always there.

From what she could tell, he was quite similar to Sasuke in that he was private and serious, but he had actually asked what the right thing would be to say to Hinata tomorrow, something she wasn't sure Sasuke's ego would allow him.

"I'm sure she'd just want to hear how happy you are for her," she reassured honestly, giving an encouraging smile. "It will sound better coming from your heart."

"Thank you," Neji said sincerely. "I hope your stay will be pleasant, Princess Haruno."

A little startled by the formal title, Sakura watched as he left, returning to his place amongst his court.

The whole exchange, apart from being unexpected, had been odd to say the least.

Was that what Neji had truly wanted?

It seemed she had had enough for the night, deciding to retire and get away from the intricate matters of court. She announced her departure to Sasuke, who only nodded and bid her a short farewell.

Leaving the receiving room, Sakura took the long way in order to clear her head, subconsciously also wanting to explore more of the palace, which she found was eerily similar to her own. It was little things, like the layout and pillared walls, but it made Sakura feel strange nonetheless, as if she was looking at the Haruno palace through a monochrome lens.

When she finally arrived at the quarters she had been allocated for her stay, she sighed tiredly, pushing open the doors leading in–

And she was startled to find somebody else already in her room.

* * *

 _ **I'm literally the worst at updating... Hope you enjoyed the chapter though!**_


End file.
